Two Sides
by JasmineShade113
Summary: Half modern half dystopian AU Lukas and the Ocelots were just like everyone else in the city of Skye Hills. Trapped. Years ago, a great disaster called 'The Turning' happened, and The Wall was built to keep out the monsters that now swarmed the city borders, on the other side. But what happens when both sides meet... [White fem Jesse]
1. Two Sides

Half modern half dystopian AU

Lukas and the Ocelots were just like everyone else in the city of Mycraftia. Trapped. Years ago, a great disaster called 'The Turning' happened, and The Wall was built to keep out the monsters that now swarmed the city borders, on the other side.

Other than being victims to an apocalypse, life was pretty average. His team would come over ever second night, every morning he'd go to work, guarding The Wall, and the apartment across the hall would forever stay empty.

But happens when both worlds meet..?

*Don't need to have played Minecraft StoryMode to read this story*


	2. Prolouge Part 1

Lukas's POV

I crossed the street quickly before another car came, my feet thudding heavily against the wet pavement. I reached the other side just in time, as another car came barreling down the road, seemingly ignoring the speed limit. Then again, nobody stuck by it at night. Normally, this part of town was pretty quiet but around this time of day, everyone was rushing home determined to get there as fast as they could. You didn't want to be stuck outside after nightfall. Why? Monsters.

I let myself take a moment to catch my breath. The Wall might protect from the largest gatherings of mobs (we call them that, short for monsters) but better safe than sorry. Glancing behind my back, my eyes skimmed The Wall. It was massive, over 30 stories high. At first I thought it was ridiculous, I mean, I don't even know how a zombie would be that motivated to climb it, if they actually could. But we've all come to appreciate it, as much as we fear it. Despite making us feeling like caged animals, it also keeps us safe.

I realise I shouldn't be just standing there, and hastily start walking towards the door of the building in front. This is where I live. It's nothing special, and yeah you kinda have to share it with people, but any shelter is better than none. Like I said before, The Wall protects us from most mobs, but they're sneaky.

We call it spawning. It's almost like teleportation in away, but none of us really know for sure. All we know is that they spawn anywhere dark, in the shadows and always at night. More than once have there been mobs found wandering around the barren streets. Exactly why they're barren in the first place.

Of course they go away eventually, as we've come to learn, they die in the sunlight, only sunlight. You can't go up to a skeleton and wave a flashlight at it shouting "begone!" Anyone stupid enough to do that is a dead man.

Though no matter what we do, they keep finding ways to come back. The Mayor says him and a team of scientists, historians bla bla bla, are working on a solution, but I just think they're just saying that to keep everyone calm. We've all settled into routin-no, we grew up like this. Our great grandparents would have been sucking on their thumbs at the time the Turning happened. That's what we call our great apocalypse. The Turning. Even if we found a way to cure our world, I don't think anyone could ever go back to the way it was. Whatever it 'was' in the first place anyway.

My thinking was interrupted at a low moan. I froze. Slowly, I turned my head and o the direction of the sound. I could feel myself shaking violently as my eye caught sight of a dark body, shuffling nearby. _I should run._ I tried to will myself to move, it'll spot me soon if I stay here. _Just run. Run!_ I managed to clench my fist and open my eyes. Funny, I didn't realise I closed them.

The doors were right there. All I had to do is quietly go up, slide my card confirming who I am in the slot, and walk through. The doors would lock and I'd be safe from whatever else lingered out here. More moans were heard, and I bolted.

I fumbled getting my card from my pocket. Like lightning, I slide it through the slot and risked a glance over my shoulder. In my haste to get to the doors, they had spotted me and we're moving a lot quicker than you think they could. _Oh dear Notch, is that a skeleton_?! They were the worst. They were smarter than others and were known to make bows and arrows, out of what? Well hopefully not bones.

The doors swung open and I tripped through, having been pressed up against them. Not a moment later, they swung shut and I leapt up and sprinted a few lot of stairs till I finally slowed down. Giving myself a moment to breath, I took one last look behind me at the locked again doors. They wouldn't try to get in. Once they lost sight and smell of you they gave up.

Erasing the moment from my mind, I casually made my way up the rest of the stairs to my apartment.

Welcome to my world.


	3. Prolouge Part 2

Jesse's POV

I could feel my heart thumping in my chest and I ran for my life. The uneven ground and brush below me only slowing me down slightly, I was filled with adrenaline. Screams echoed behind me. I ran faster.

I felt a sharp pang in my arms but I refused to stop, only risking a glance at my arms that were laced with cuts and bruises. The trees here hung so slow, and there was bush everywhere. I could only hope none of it was Poison Ivy, I really didn't need that right now.

I wanted to stop, look back and see if anyone was still with me, help them even if they weren't to far off. But that would be a death wish. Never hesitate, that's what gets you killed out here. Blood trickled from my arms and my legs ached. I pushed forward anyway. If there was a chance I might survive this well goddammit I was gonna take that chance even it killed me before the mobs did. I shivered. Better die in one piece than ripped to shreds.

I need to stop though. If I was to reach that chance, my body needed rest. If it hadn't been for all my days living out here, training and learning, I probably wouldn't have even got away when it started. The years being out here I've grown strong, skilful but without that I most likely would have just lied down and died, knowing there was no way out.

I wasn't weak, I knew that, I could run all day if I pushed myself, but that's the problem. I had been running all day, well night. The mobs out here were quick, like really quick. Their senses heightened, and dead silent. They were the predators of the night. I've heard stories about cities that survived The Turning, people who leave in one giant cage. Apparently the mobs were weaker there due to the lights and having used all their energy to spawn in.

 _Why couldn't they be like that out here?_ I grumbled to myself. Finally, I slowed. I would not stop, no, never stop. Instead my arms reached out and grabbed a large branch above me, pulling me up. With all the momentum I had running, I swung forward, injuring my already wounded hands. Biting my lip trying to ignore the pain, I climbed up going as high as I dared.

Before I made myself somewhat comfortable in the shaded branches, I checked the area for spiders. Only the spiders were known to climb the trees, but they weren't your usual insy bitsy spider. No much worse, they could grow to the size of a wolf, and had a deadly venom that could kill you with hours if not treated right away. Trees were almost as dangerous as the ground, but my legs were screaming at me, refusing to run another metre. Better to deal with one monster than many I suppose.

I carefully positioned myself in the tree line, watching the ground below me. What for, I don't know. The crack of a twig, a low moan, a cry for help anything to signify I wasn't alone. Honestly, I wanted to be back with my group. Sure we've been separated before, but we've never had an attack like this and..I wasn't sure if they were going to make it. Heck I wasn't sure if I'd make it. We already lost Steve and Alex back at the base, their screams were what alerted us to run, after all, they were our best fighters and if they had been taken...

I wanted to help them, leap up and slice of the head of the soulless zombie. I knew Olivia wanted to help them too, when she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the temptation I could see tears in her eyes. I can't remember how us two separated, sure I was much faster than her, but she should've been able to at least stay behind me. I could only pray it wasn't her screams I heard.

I sighed, and relaxed from my tense pose, not to much, but enough to be semi comfortable. As I lay there watching the stars I could only think of Olivia, Axel and Petra. These woods may make you tough, but not stone-hearted.

Welcome to my world.


	4. Ocelots have Arrived

Lukas's POV

I sat by the window, watching as the rain drizzled down the building. It had been raining for awhile now, and that was never good. A burp sounded behind me and I turned to face Aiden, exasperated. "Really?" He shrugged, glancing up at me. "Oh apologies, did I offend thy highness?" He asked sarcastically. Despite the obvious insult, I grinned brushed it off.

"You gonna save any for the rest of them? Or devour the plate whole?" I said as I grabbed my own serving before he could do just that. "Oh what is it with you and formalities? I lost my manners long ago." He quipped back.

"When the rain stops I could help you find them?" I joked. Aiden decided to play along.

"Oh could you?! They've been gone an awful long time and it has worried me sick!" We both laughed at the poor impression of a snob like voice. We both joked around like this a lot, we've been best friends since we were kids after all. Sure there were some bumps in the road, but it was kinda of great to have a friend stick with you so long.

Suddenly yelling came from outside our door. It was inaudible at first, but after a few seconds, I managed to figure it out. "CREEPERES ARE COMING! THEY'RE COMING FOR US! OH SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"

I face palmed as Aiden sniggered, and we both got up to the door. "Ready?" I nodded and kicked the door open police style. (After opening it a crack first of course) "OCELOTS! CHARGE!" I yelled. Aiden and I charged down the stairs shouting battle cries as we tumbled into two bodies. We all fell into a massive heap at the bottom.

Silence at first, before we all cracked up. We struggled to untangle ourselves and kept bursting out with random fits of laughter. Breathless, I sighed. "Guys, seriously. We need a new secret knock."

-_(^~^)_- -_(^~^)_- -_(^~^)_-

"-and so I was thinking we could build that this year." Maya finished quite proud of herself. We were all just reentering my apartment after the whole 'knock' thing. To be honest though, I was the one who came up with it I mean, we build, creepers, one of the mobs, blows up your build, but ocelots keep them away. That's why our team was called the Ocelots.

Of course when I suggested this, I expected like a knock, they'd say "creepers are here" and the reply would be something like, "not anymore, the ocelots arrived" I don't know. It started out like that at first, but Gil and Aiden went a little crazy when they asked me if we could tweak it a bit. And by a little, I mean over the top. Maya was on my side till she tried it one time and now she over dramatises it more than any of them. Well, at least the neighbours don't call security anymore..or the guard. Ok, that first time they did it, was funny.

We crossed the room and I pick up my plate to continue my meal. The rest followed suit, sitting in our usual places. Maya upturned her nose. "Fish? Again? We had this last meeting!"

"Come on Maya, aren't ocelots meant to like fish?" I joked as I ate a mouthful. _Mmm still warm thank Notch_. However she just glared at me and pushed her plate to Aiden. He didn't try to persuade her otherwise.

I rolled my eyes. "So a beacon huh?" I thought aloud, chewing slowly. Gil shook his head enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, a BIG one! And we could make rainbow! How cool would that be?!" A rainbow beacon? I wasn't so sure. It sounded amazing but it'd be a lot of work and would take weeks to prepare.

Not only that, but a beacon might require approval from the council. A large bright light practically screamed "HERE WE ARE!" And we didn't want to attract even more mobs to our city. When I voiced my worries, they just shrugged it off. "Aw, you worry too much Lukas! We'll take it down af-"

"You don't get it," I interrupted Aiden. "it's a major risk, and they might not even approve if it!"

Gil was about to say something when Adien slammed his fist on the table. The other two shrunk back, knowing his mood and normally, I'd avoid him to except, his anger was directed at me. "Dammit Lukas what happened to you? I remember years ago when we first entered to competition, you gave us this whole speech...which I have completely forgotten," he trailed off and I huffed. "however! You said you were willing to do whatever it takes win. And I hate to rain on your parade-" Gil covered up a laugh with a cough.

"Which is ironic cause its raining outside.." He whispered to Maya, who shushed him.

"-but this falls under whatever it takes, whether you like it or not."

I didn't like that tone he was using. He was like this every time after we won that first year. Bullying other teams, sabotaging them even. It just wasn't fun anymore, but I couldn't exactly just quit. I was the leader.

Though I still didn't think it was worth it for a small competition held just to keep life interesting. No. But I had to admit, he had a point. Say if the council approved, wouldn't that mean it was safe? And if they said no, they said no. We didn't exactly have anything to lose.

I sighed and nodded, signalling I agreed. Immediately Aiden's whole demeanour changed, and he smiled hitting me on the back. "There we go, it'll be fine see!" The other two whooped and I couldn't resist a smile.

"Remember, this is gonna be one of our hardest builds," they all nodded giddy. "which means no slacking, and working every night or two." I added to their dismay.

As they groaned, I just chuckled and took the now empty plates into the kitchen. I could hear them chatting normally again, and Maya telling a story about how she fought off a zombie the other night, which I didn't believe for a second. Maya wasn't exactly uptight or prissy or anything just, she was just.. _oh geez. What are some words that mean the same thing just less offensive?_ I shook my head and grabbed some paper and pens. Time to start planning. Endercon is only a month away after all.

 **The whole secret knock thing, I had that in my head for awhile and I might have gone a little overboard but I couldn't help it! The mental image playing in my brain brought me to tears.**

 **Like, comment and enjoy!**

 **Till next time!**


	5. Grief

Jesse's POV

A loud snap woke me from my sleep. Slowly, I unsheathed my iron sword, and leaned foward. Creeping towards the edge, I scanned the ground and noted to myself that it was once more day.

When I saw nothing, I stood up a confused frown on my face. I could've sworn I heard something...I guess I should probably start looking for the other n-"HIIIYA!" I spun around, my blade whipped in front of me. Iron clashed with iron and I saw. "Petra." I breathed in relief.

Before me stood a girl about the same age as me, red urban hair, dark blue eyes and tall. She wore a blue bandana and carried an pick-axe, her exact words being 'I can fight and mine using this'. Her black, sleeveless jacket was worn, her dark blue top was down to one long sleeve and her jeans torn and faded.

Petra's fierce gaze softened the same moment mine did, and we both stood up filled with relief. "You know," she started as she hung her axe over her shoulder. "you need to work on looking less like a zombie." I scoffed, glaring at her. "Well if I'm a zombie, what does that make you? A Skeleton?"

"Nah, I'd be something cooler, like a Blaze or maybe a Ghast."

"More like a Slimeball." I retorted grinning. She chuckled, as we began our decent down the tree.

I turned serious. "Have you seen the others? Are they ok?" I questioned, worried. Petra, Axel and Olivia were my only friends...well, only friends left. I fiddled with my gold pin in my hair, a memory forcing its way to my head.

 _"Jesse! Jesse!" A voice cried from inside. I quickly ran through, sliding down chimney with my sack, abandoning my post. For some reason it felt somewhat ironic. The doors and windows had either collapsed or been bordered up, rendering it the only way in._

 _I made my way through the ruined building, trying to find the source of the voice. At another dead end, I hit the wall in frustration. "Would you speak up! Where are you?!"_

 _"At the back! Doors labeled storage B6!" B6?_ Dammit I just passed that _! I ran back down the corridor and opened said door. "You better have a good reason for this, Alex is gonna freak if I'm not where she lef-"_

 _Hands covered my eyes. I grabbed them, flipping the body over my shoulder sending it banging to the ground. "OW! What the Nether Jess?!" Squeaked the voice._

 _"You_ know _not to sneak up behind me." I snapped back, determined not to feel bad. I couldn't help it though. The boy was slightly younger and had a mop of light brown hair with pink highlighting his bangs. He had brown eyes and a easy smile._

 _"Now I'm having second thoughts about giving you this." He hinted quietly, catching my attention._

 _"Give me what?" I asked suspiciously. He ignored me, dusting off his pink hoodie and casually strolling over to an unopened box, blowing off the dust._

 _"Seriously, what? Tell me!" I persisted, shaking his shoulders. He laughed and pulled out a tiny box._

 _"Oh just something I found..." He stood up and faced me._

 _"Happy birthday." He smirked, shoving it into my hands. Cautiously, I opened it revealing a golden pin with a pink gem in the corner, so tiny I only noticed it on the second glance. "Oh my god." I stared at it, it was so beautiful..._

 _I leaped up, crushing him in a hug. "Anything for my best friend." He ruffled my hair. I just laughed and pushed him off, warning him a playful glare..._

I sighed as the memory faded and I was brought back into reality. Ever since he..left, I had done my best to distance myself from the group, not wanting to make any attachments. Unfortunately, Petra and I had already become like sisters and Olivia had found a way in. Axel was new to the group, but was already close to the girls so he was around a lot.

"Yeah, Axels back over those trees over there, and I came out here looking for others. Speaking of which, I thought Olivia was with you." She sent an accusing look over her shoulder before adding. "Though then again, you left Steve and Alex too, so I wouldn't be surprised if you ditched her."

I halted my steps. She blamed me for this? "I did not ditch her." Petra stopped too, and turned around.

"Then where is she?" I opened my mouth to say something, only to close it again. I decided it was probably smart not to start an argument over this.

"Listen Petra, I know you don't blame me for getting separated, and we both know this isn't really about Liv is it?" I crossed my arms and she looked away.

Steve and Alex were Petra's Aunt and Uncle. Both her and her Aunt shared the same flaming hair too, you could see the family resemblance. They never talked about what happened to her parents. I don't mind, I never talked about my life before me and... _him_ , I couldn't think his name, banded together. It seemed we were loosing more people than meeting.

For the first time since we fled our camp, I fully let myself feel grief for them. I had only been a child when they found me and _him_. I guess we were the first of our group, and well, they were like a family to me. I guess that's why I was so close to Petra, we were like sisters in a way. And now, they were gone, along with countless other members including _him_.

"You just ran off." Petra's voice interrupted my thoughts. I did a double take. Did her voice crack?

"You ran off not even thinking about helping them. After all these years and you still left them for the mobs." She continued, refusing to look at me.

"Petra.." Warily, I put my hand on her shoulder, wanting to comfort her but having no idea what to say. She looked up and I saw a single wet trail down her cheek. I've known Petra for a long time and I have never seen her cry, she's always been made of stone, grieving silently and moving on.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to help them, I honestly did but...it was just too late. They caught us off guard, it was no ones fault."

"Trust me, Jesse's right. I had to shove her away myself to stop her from leaping to the rescue." We both looked up to the sound of a new voice. As quick as lightning, Petra wiped the tears off her face and looked on with a stoic expression.

A short, dark skinned girl emerged from the trees. She had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair which was held in a single ponytail. **(I've changed everyone appearances slightly, but they may change)** Goggles hung loose around her neck and bow and arrows were slung around her body. She wore a dusty, sleeveless, red jacket, stitched together from lack of buttons, wore just as dusty jeans and some old boots.

"Typical Jesse, just having to be the hero." She deadpanned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Never thought I'd find you all. We all know how I suck at running, if it wasn't for my life being in danger I would've given up way before." It was true. She was better with machines and tec. She never told us where she learnt all that, it seemed we all hid something. Well her skills were useful and thats all that mattered.

"Good to see you Liv." Petra smiled, reaching out to her. How did she bury that emotion so fast..?

"Sorry I'd didn't stay with you, I kinda forgot about the whole 'you can't run to save your life' thing." Olivia arched an eyebrow.

"Oh but I did didn't I?"

"Touché." We all smiled, though no one really in the mood to laugh. We began making our way back to Axel, and figure what to do from there.

"We better get there soon before he does something stupid." Olivia stated rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, he'll probably think we're in distress and need saving." I agreed, joking. Petra put a hand to her head and pretended to swoon. "Oh where out thy knight in shining armour?!" Olivia caught her and looked off dreamily.

"Most likely off saving Rapunzel." She answered. I decided to play along, sort of.

"He'd probably rip out her hair before he reached the top." I continued dryly. We all laughed for the first time.

The sun blazed up ahead, daunting us. It was only a matter of time before night fell once more, and there were more members to be found other than Axel. Who knew if they were alive or not.

 **And there we have it, another chapter done. So yes I've changed everyone's appearances slightly, still keeping the original theme somewhat though. They will change, and maybe change some more idk.**

 **Found out a bit in this chapter. Petra is related to Alex and Steve, everyone's got a secret past and Jesse has a lost friend, I'll give a shout out to anyone who guesses who it is.**

 **Also, I'm stuck. I wanna know whether I should include Paxel or Axlivia. I love them both but idk which go do!**

 **Like, comment and enjoy!**

 **Till next time!**

 **P.s I'm writing this story on Wattpad and putting it here second so I might leave stuff out or forget to mention something, so if u want this story first hand I suggest u go there.**


	6. The Council

**I added my OC but she's not gonna have a big part in this. I was just having trouble figuring out the fourth council member.**

Lukas's POV

The group was silent, standing before the Great Hall. The sun was just over head, still plenty of daylight and the perfect time to be out and about. People bustled down the side walks, in and out of buildings and cars whizzed pass down the roads. It was that time of day when you realised just how populated the city really was.

In my hands I held a folder containing our designs for the beacon, the safety procedures, list of ingredients, and a paper confirming our scheduled appointment with the council. I always thought it was stupid that we'd have to go through all of this, just to have our building approved. Couldn't we just send something in and go about our lives till we got a response?

There was still about 15 minutes till we were expected, leaving us free for a moment. It seemed we opted for just staring like we were possessed. I cleared my throat, breaking the silence. "So, anyone know how this is gonna go?"

"As far as I know, we just turn up, show off our little plan and bibity bobity boo, we're building and win. Boom." Aiden answered when the other two shook their heads. I gave him a look. "I'm pretty sure there's more to it than that."

"Yeah, I heard Isa is really stuck up on these sort of things."Maya said, slightly fearfully. Gil scratched his head with a confused expression. "Who's Isa?"

I rolled my eyes as Maya slapped Gil in the head. "The mayor you idiot." I heard her hiss at him. Aiden nudged my shoulder.

"I told you he wasn't listening during the meeting."

"Hey, as long as he doesn't mistake her for an carrot farmer, it'll be fine." I waved him off.

"Still." He insisted. I sighed, and glanced at the arguing pair.

"What its not like I've ever gone over to have breakfast with her!."  
"And let's hope it stays that way for her sake."  
"What's _that_ meant to mean?! For your information, I'd be an amazing breakfast companion."  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
"How's eating in a building that looks like that, meant to give me anything but nightmares!?"

"Oh don't worry, they won't be as bad as mine of you." I groaned and stopped Gil by grabbing his shoulder, before he could retort, leaving Maya smiling smugly at him.

"Ok, Gil lets just go over this quickly." I said making sure he was focusing. With one last glare at Maya, he nodded. "When we go in, if you don't recognise, or forget someone, just don't say anything. If you have to, call them Sir or Ma'am or something." I narrowed my eyes. "Got it?"  
"Got it."

I let go of his shoulder and checked my phone. "Ok, seven minutes." I read aloud. "Anything you need to do before we do this?" They just stood there for a moment thinking. "Nah, we're good...unless we can get some fish on the way in?" He asked hopefully. "What do you think Aiden?" I answered tiredly. He looked down in disappointment. Suddenly Gil raised his hand. I raised an eyebrow. "I have a question!"  
"Is it a ridiculous as Aiden's?" I inquired.  
"Yup." "Well then fire away." Maya said for me sarcastically. "Can I go home and wish you best of luck?" I put my face in my hands, groaning. Aiden shrugged and Maya shook her head furiously.  
"Nu uh! We're doing this all together." She smirked at his expression, which was full of fear, annoyance but acceptance. "Sorry Gil, siding with Maya on this one." Aiden pat his back before grabbing his own phone.

"You think we should go now?" I gazed at the Hall and took a deep breath.  
"Yeah let's get this over with." I muttered, as I began to climb the steps to the doors. Faintly hearing footsteps behind me, I glanced over my shoulder to see them following, with grim expressions. Funny how much everyone seemed to fear these sort of encounters, but hey, this is the leader of our civilisation. Can't mess something like this up, even for approval for a building.

The room had a kinda of musty smell to it. Dust collected on the cabinets and floorboards, and the fabric on the seats were stained. Other than that, it was fairly clean. The large round table in the middle was polished and shone, everything was tidy and the light from the old chandelier worked without a single flicker. Overall, this place was in a lot better shape than most other buildings in this city.

The council consisted of four. Isa our leader, Soren the head scientist, Reginald head of the guard and Axie, who was in charge of speaking on behalf of the citizens. Together they made all the decisions and worked to defend the city with their own areas of expertise.

Reginald worked with his guards on protecting the wall, the Great Hall, and other important landmarks. Soren had a team of scientists who were currently trying to discover a cure for the apocalypse, and maintained the buildings and electricity in the city. Axie always brought in the people's opinions to account and made sure they'd be happy with what was what. Originally that position belonged to a man named Milo. No ones sure what happened to him, but Isa had made sure no one were too want him back, the way she talked about him.

As we sat down, I noticed two empty seats. I shouldn't be surprised, this wasn't exactly that important. I spotted Reginald who gave a small smile. Gil, Aiden and I worked at the wall meaning we occasionally bumped into him. Everyone on the force liked having as a boss, knowing he knew what he was doing. That, and he was a pretty decent guy, so long as you don't call him Reggie.

The two missing was Isa and Axie, though that didn't last long. Axie suddenly burst through the doors on the other side. "I'm sorry to inform you that the mayor will not be attending this meeting. She trusts we'll be enough to solve your problem." She spoke politely. The girl had the most bizarre appearance, leaving me to wonder if she was mentally stable.

(Picture on Wattpad)

"Well let's just get this done, I've got a promising lead in my research." Soren muttered the last bit, realising he's meant to be silent about it. Axie coughed purposely. "What he meant to say is. Why don't we get started?" She sent a discreet glare his w

ay while smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking," We all started panicking as Gil started speaking, Aiden making gestures trying to shut him up. "how long do these things usually take, er..Sir?" I had to use all my willpower, not to bang my head against the table in frustration. Maya went red from embarrassment, and sending death glares at him, Aiden was scratching the back of his neck avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Axie deadpanned, offended but covering it up. Soren was sniggering the whole time at his colleague's misfortune. I elbowed him and Aiden whispered something in his ear. "THATS A WOMEN!?" He blurted out without thinking.

I stood up abruptly, slapping my hand over his mouth and pushed him out the door, all the while everyone staring with both shock and awkwardness. Telling him to stay put, and slamming the door, when I turned I was met with a tense silence.

I smiled, chuckling nervously. "Hehe, he..ya-um, just..urg I, you..er" I stuttered. Dammit Gil. Maybe I should have let him leave...  
"I don't know them." Maya said seriously, motioning to the three boys.

 **Urg Gil...I'd say he's my favourite Ocelot but that's Lukas then Aiden then Gil. Well he's definitely my favourite Blaze Rod. So funny in that episode...**

 **I decided to leave it there having know idea whatsoever how that meeting would go sooo...use your imagination, I'll probably come up with an explanation when we see them next time.**

 **Like, comment and enjoy!  
Till next time!**


	7. Author's Note

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. The truth is I have actuall got 4-6 chapters already written and published on Wattpad.**

 **The reason I haven't put them onto here yet is because reformatting the whole chapter is really frustrating and takes a lot of my time, but I'm gonna start getting them ready right now**

 **Thanks for the support, favs and reviews, it really helps**

 **Till next time!**


	8. Hot n' Cold

**I'm gonna admit that I was pretty ashamed of myself for all the short chapters, but hopefully this chapter will be longer and more eventful.**

 **I know what your all thinking. "When r they actually gonna meet and get to the story u read in the intro?"**

 **Soon...soon..U must be patient cause we're getting really close.**

 **I'm just hoping u won't kill me for what's in this chapter ^-^**

 **Enjoy**

Jesse's POV

The walk back to Axel's location had been longer than we previously thought. By the time we reached him, the sun was high and the heat was intense. You could see the heat waves throughout the overgrown canopy and steam slowly rising from the rocks and stone scattered about. My overworked feet ached as my pace became slower, too exhausted. I almost cried for joy when we finally reached our destination after our long and tiring hike.

He had set up camp under the safety of a small cave opening. The smooth and cool stone sent shivers up my spine as I plunked myself against the wall. Away from the deadly rays of the sun, I felt myself begin to cool off.

It seemed both Olivia and Petra had the exact same idea, as they all but fell to the ground. Brushing the damp bangs from my eyes, I surveyed the cave. The sunlight allowed just enough for everyone to see, though the slight overhang of rock and weed cast a dark shadow over the area, which we gratefully excepted.

Strange it was, to be hiding away from the very thing that kills the Mobs. You would think the big ball of gas was on our side, but it seems it just enjoys scorching anyone who dares step into its sunlight till they feel like they're roasting in an oven. I glanced at the darkness lurking beside us, a passage leading deeper into the cave's looming abyss. A maze of horrors and wonders alike, though too often, the negatives out way the positives.

"I just don't get it." I let my eyes wonder to the origin of the voice. "It was raining yesterday, and it was _freezing_ last night!" Axel, a large, bulky boy, the eldest of the group, stood from his position. He had dark unruly hair and deep brown, almost black eyes. His dark green coat with a fur hood, had been tossed to the ground in exasperation, revealing a black shirt with words so faded, nobody knew what it said.

He glared outside, probably at the sun, his mono brow, that I admit amused me at times, furrowed. "Its like it hates us!"

"What do you expect Axel? The weathers been.."Petra paused, searching for the right word.

"Unpredictable." Olivia offered, inspecting her slice of bread. Petra nodded.

"Right. Its been that way since the Turning-"

"And, it always will be, so I suggest you just learn to deal with it." I grabbed my water bottle from a small satchel I kept my supplies in. It was a tough, dark leather and smelled of smoke.

Axel and Olivia gave me a look that made me feel bad about snapping. I blame the sun. I've always seemed to get grouchier when exposed to the heat. Sipping on my water, I rolled my eyes as Axel 'humfed'. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"I'll take it." I said with a smile.

Olivia munched on her bread and gazed outside. She's probably trying to think something up to cool us off. I thought, noting her thoughtful expression. "I just don't understand why." I frowned, confused. "The weather I mean. Sure the worlds in ruins and have been overrun by monsters but that doesn't mean the weather should be affected." I shrugged.

"Its probably just an apocalypse thing."

"Yeah. Remember those DVDs we found last year? The zombie movies always had like, a green spooky sky!" Axel grinned. Those movies were an amazing find, including the working TV, but we couldn't stay for long unfortunately.

"Those were just movies Axel." I informed him, amused.

"Awesome movies." He retorted back.

"Real life, movie. Normal weather, weird weather. It doesn't matter and no good it's no good trying to find an answer. Focus on survival." Petra was sharpening her axe, which glinted dangerously in the sun rays that managed to sneak in through some openings in the ceiling.

"There's more to life than just survival Petra. Knowledge is one of the world's greatest treasures!" Olivia argued.

"A treasure that was lost long ago. Maybe one day it'll be found again, but right now, we'll have to do without it." Olivia frowned. Her and Petra were so different, it amazed me how they became close.

"Speaking of treasure, I'm not the only one who sees a window to opportunity." Axel motioned deeper inside the cave. I glanced at it, a disapproving frown on my face. "No, I see a trapdoor to Nether."

"Oh come on! We could find some iron, gold maybe even _diamonds_!" He whined. I shook my head. "Ok Axel, first, it's to dangerous to go down there, especially without a motive." Olivia explained to him. "And second, you are not going deep enough to find diamonds."

"Getting a whole lotta loot sounds like a motive." Olivia groaned, rubbing her temple.

"Fine, lets go see if we can find some coal, but we are _not_ going any deeper than this level. Got i-?" Axel was already running into the darkness, not worried at all what might be there.

"Axel!" Olivia hissed, springing up from her spot. I just laughed at the reaction and Petra handed her, her pick axe. "Be careful!" I yelled as their bodies were incased by the darkness, becoming nothing more than a dark outline.

I leaned my head against the rocky surface, my exhaustion finally taking over. I guess my late night marathon didn't help at all. I decided to inspect my arms only to grimace at what I saw. Dozens of cuts and bruises covered my arms, and when rolling up my dirty brown jeans, I discovered they were just as bad. Groaning, I grabbed my water bottle and some cloth, and began to clean my wounds the best I could. All our medical supplies being left back at home camp.

The cuts stung, as I pressed the wet cloth over them. I bit my tongue, resisting the urge cry out. My hand shook as I continued but I didn't stop. Petra watched, pity in her eyes. I didn't want her pity, I didn't want anyone's pity, and I bet she had just as much to clean up as I did. Suddenly she grabbed a bundle from her pack, throwing it over to me.

I caught it, finding it to be a bunch of bandages. "I suggest using them for your hands and forearms. They'll need them most."

"But don't yo-"

"I already fixed myself up last night. Couldn't sleep." She then began to dig through her pack, ending the conversation. I stared at the bandages, and then at my hands. I didn't even notice all the cuts and blisters and suddenly felt grateful. Nether, life would be hard having to feel pain every time I handled something.

"Thanks."

Night had fallen again, though this time, we were all wide awake. It's true that it's dangerous travel under the moon, but it was just as bad sleeping under it. Our last disaster had made an example of that.

The heat had left, and frost began to form out on the swaying grass and rustling leafs. The cave had suddenly became as cold as ice and water dripped from the cavern's overhang like teardrops.

I shivered as a great gust of wind blew through the entrance. True, I prefer the cold to the heat, but I was beginning to miss the warmth the day had brought. We couldn't light a fire without attracting attention, but we couldn't sit here and freeze to death either.

Having made my decision, I slung my satchel over my shoulder and checked my sword was in place. Olivia jumped, started by my sudden movement and regarded my warily. "What are you doing?" She asked carefully.

"We, are leaving tonight, right now." Her eyes widened in disbelief, her head whipping to the others to find they had the same reactions. "Are you joking! We'll die if we leave!" Axel stared at me like I had grown another extra head. "And we'll die if we stay here."

"As much as I hate to admit it but, Jesses right." Petra pulled her jacket closer as she got up, slipping her arms through her pack's straps. "Half frozen, in plain sight, we're sitting chickens."

"But we're not in plain sight! We've got the cave!" Olivia tried desperately.

"You mean a cave where monsters lurk? At least outside we can get away." I didn't want to leave either. It'd be risky, but unfortunately, it was safer than staying here.

Axel saw our determination and started packing up as well. "Come on Olivia. These two know what they're doing." After not moving for a few seconds, she got up without another word.

An so, that's how we found ourselves deep in the forest, surrounded by Mobs. Hey, at least we're not frozen anymore.

Erie moans echoed around us, slight shuffles and inhuman growls. The hisses of spiders from above us and the clinking of bones becoming louder and louder. We didn't run, that would be plain stupid. With our whole group this large it would attract too much attention.

I could hear my heart beating loudly and every twig that snapped I'd whirl around, ready to strike. I wasn't the only one tense. The other three all had their weapons out, eyes scanning the overgrowth as we steadily crossed though. I clenched my fist around the sword hilt, growing more jumpy at every moan or hiss.

The moon was bright, but the looming canopy above us darkened the forest floor. Flickers of the white light shone through the small gaps, giving out an even spookier vibe. The hair prickled at the back of my neck, and I spun around, my eyes shining with some deranged look. I didn't like this, at all. Sure it wasn't the first time we'd done this, but back then, we had a larger group full of skilled fighters and were prepared.

Who knew where the other survivors were, all I knew was that right now, it was just us...and about a dozen of the undead.

No one dared to speak, small nods and grunts were thrown around, but that was all. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I continued to stare behind me, convinced there was something following us. I had a gut feeling and when I get that feeling, I believe it. "I don't like this." I murmured, earning myself some glares. Mentally slapping myself, I winced and left the bush after one last look.

We were heading towards a great lake that looked to be almost frozen over. Interesting, I'd forgotten how cold it had gotten, though being reminded I shivered, goosebumps covering my, now matched up, arms. Suddenly Petra froze, literally. I turned back to look at her, analysing her expression. She was in a state of pure shock. "Oh Notch." She whispered bewildered. "I know why there's so many Mobs out tonight now."

I must have looked at confused as Nether since she pointed, almost looking possessed, into the distance. I squinted, trying to make out what she was seeing. On the other side of the plain was another wall of vegetation...no. I gasped.

The night was dark, but the moon was bright enough too see and large and dark outline that I originally mistook as wood. An enormous metal, black wall stood tall and proud. A faint orange-like glow radiated from the top as though fire was burning inside. It's stretched out for miles and touched the sky.

A city. A _surviving_ , _living_ city.

I had always heard rumours of these great civilisations that had managed to outwit the Turning, but I've never seen one. I turned back to the group, theirs mouths agape and eyes wide. For years we've roamed the broken world, barely scraping enough food and supplies. Now, there lied a massive city with probably no problems at all. My throat suddenly felt dry.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" It wasn't necessarily a question, Axel just had to break the silence. "I can't stop thinking right now, but I think I see where your getting at." Olivia answered, still unmoving.

"We were so close..." Petra whispered. "They were so close." I thought back to her aunt and uncle, realising what she meant. I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"They'd want you to make the best of it."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're jumping for joy with Notch right now." Axel added, making it worse or better, I'm not sure.

She smiled, shaking it off. "Well what are we waiting for?!" She said a bit too loudly. Out of nowhere a small object leapt up from the bushes, catching us by surprise. "YAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, subconsciously noting everyone else did too. The creature rammed into my legs, pushing me over. Letting out a yelp as I hit the soft icy dirt, I was about to swing my sword down when I stopped.

The damn things a pig. I growled, my cheeks red from embarrassment. I sensed the others were about to laugh when a much fiercer, angrier growl echoed from the brush behind us. Bones clinked, hisses sounded, and I suddenly remembered where we were. "Crap." We had been to loud, and that _stupid_ pig caused it.

Shuffles were no longer heard but the sound of branches snapping and heavy footsteps made it clear that the Mobs were now hunting. Us. "Go go go!" Petra shouted, and we ran. If we could just get to the wall...I don't what then, knock on the door?

We sprinted across the plain, our position now given away by the screams, we didn't bother trying to conceal ourselves. "CREEPER!" Was the only warning we got as a massive explosion blew me off my feet. I risked a look back to see the Mobs gaining on us. They were dead, they could run indefinitely, which was bad for us. I scrambled back to my feet and began running again. I felt an odd sense of Déjà vu, as I ran without missing a beat.

Axel and Petra were in front, running madly away. To my dismay, Olivia wasn't there, but behind me. My worries were soon ended though, as Axel feel behind and grabbed her hand, sprinting off again. I smiled slightly, but couldn't for too long. I had to concentrate on not falling over thin air.

The Mobs had made it to the group and began attacking. I barely had time to glance at the others as I swung more sword down, decapitating a zombie. A spider leapt up on me a moment later, and I fought it off my back while dodging some arrows. An instinct kicked in, that small part of me that was determined to stay alive, and I could only hope the rest of them felt it too.

"How do we get in?!" Axel yelled when we reached the monstrous wall. It was even larger than I previously thought, but there didn't seem to be any way through. I stopped, eyes frantically scanning the wall. It was too steep and smooth to climb, too high to catch anyone's attention, and too long to find a way round. I shouted in frustration, and turned to them, stabbing another spider. "Just run along the edge until we can find something."

"There's gotta be guards or something though right? You couldn't just leave it unprotected." Petra chimed in, reasoning. I nodded.

It began raining as we ran along the edge if the metal boundary, shouting and calling for help. All we managed to do was attract more attention, the Mobs began to overwhelm us. We stood no chance.

"No NO! It can't end like this!"

"Jesse!" Olivia called out. She let an arrow fly and hit a creeper, ironically, creeping up behind me. "Thanks Liv!"

"No, wait look!" I followed her gaze, and my heart pounded with excitement. An old sewerage drain stuck up between some moss covered rocks. A likely entry into like city. "Come on! This way!"

We made a mad dash to the drain, my feet stumbled across the uneven ground, my breathing unsteady and my arms and legs aching. But this chance to live, this small sliver of hope kept me going. Olivia slid through first, followed by Axel. As I was about to join them, a scream caught my attention. I turned around, and my heart stopped.

Petra was surrounded by the Mobs. Their ghastly and disgusting hands swiped at her. Her axe had been abandoned a little way away, and she was desperately throwing punches and kicks in their way. Not knowing what to do, but knowing I couldn't just stand there, I lit one of my torches and threw it into the crowd. It lit a few on fire, that scrambled away, shrieking, but in the long run, didn't help at all.

A spider leapt up on her, pushing her to the ground and sinking it's fangs into her arm. Letting out a scream, she grabbed it's neck, and threw it away. Though winning that battle, the war was still on, and now on the ground with a weapon she was vulnerable as the monsters overwhelmed her. My eyes were wide and tears fell freely to the ground. The wind howled, though unable to drown out the sound of her screams. "PETRA!" I let go of the pipe, sword in hand, only to be grabbed by the waist.

"Jesse come on." I fought against their hold, shoving back and forth furiously, wanting to help the girl who had was like a sister to me. With a final tug, I was pulled down into the dark depths still screaming out Petra's name.

 **Mawhahahahahaha, I'm evil.**

 **Sorry, but it's part of the story I have planned out, u can get out ur pitchforks after I finish writing, but by then I think u'll forgive me.**

 **So, will Petra survive?**

 **Will they make it to the city?**

 **Who the Nether does that pig think he is? (Contrary to who most of you will guess him to be, it's a little more complicated)**

 **Like, comment and enjoy!**

 **Till next time!**


	9. The Harmless, the Cruel and the Ugly

**Ok, so I've kinda messed up my story plan by accident.**

 **Ya see, the Ocelots were meant to build the beacon first, which is how Jesse and the gang noticed the city in the first place. They would have snuck in during this big festival, bla bla bla. Lights, noise. Details I won't clue u in with.**

 **Im just really annoyed I forgot I was doing this. Oh well, I'm just gonna have to improvise ?**

 **Anyway, I'm going to try and update every weekend or two, maybe even more often, depending on my mood, homework, and laziness factor.**

 **I have to admit, I had trouble figuring out whether to do Lukas or continue with Jesse's pov, but I decided to keep up with the pattern I have so far.**

 **Enjoy.**

Lukas's POV

 _That_ was a total nightmare.

The situation hadn't really sunk in at the time, but wow, were we in trouble. Axie was a reasonable person. She was polite, kind, practical but as I had recently learned, she wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Nope, she was a lunatic. The way her anger boiled, was as though she held it for years, just waiting to give us a piece of her mind, despite never meeting us.

Honestly, if Reggie (our super awesome boss who is soo my most favourite person in the world and would never hate me) hadn't been there to bail us out, we might as well have jumped off The Wall. The frustratingly long fall and agonising pain would have been more merciful than her rage. Which was ironic, cause she was also meant to be the peacemaker in the group.

I glared at Gil, who was traveling at the back of the group, shame faced. Usually, by now I would've forgiven him, but this was way to big of a screw up. I'm still trying to figure out how exactly our request was accepted, it was a miracle.

The world around us had quietened somewhat, during our meeting. The sun was beginning lower, satisfied with it's work done for the day, and ready to pass on the sky to the moon. The streets had cleared out, and like the sun, everyone left for home, finished.

Not for me though. No, it's Thursday, which means bye bye sleep.

The silence of our group was really getting to me. Without their blabbering, other things made themselves heard. I could hear the ruffle of a scrunched up piece of wrapper, tumbling in the breeze, the soft clang of metal, each time a droplet fell from a pipe. I listened to a leaf as it tickled a window, gently swaying back and forth. These sounds overcame me, and I hated it. Most people shrugged me off as a daydreamer, which I was, but that wasn't the reason I was always so distracted.

I'd pointed this out before, but Maya just said I had super human hearing, which was unlikely. Aiden thought maybe an alien had implanted a chip, that picked up such sounds, in my brain. _Probably_ not. Surprisingly, Gill's theory had been the most logical, somewhat wise. He believed I was just more aware of the world around us, payed more attention to detail which was why I was so good at building.

I huffed out a breath when my thoughts made a semi circle back to Gill. Dis including the glaring, I had been ignoring him for the most part. I wasn't one to lash out in anger, besides, we got approval, Axie hates _him_ and for once, he shut up.

My exit was coming in close, and I glanced the three figures standing beside me. They all seemed to be lost in thought. Aiden, grinning like a doof, probably remembering this evening, Maya, she was full of concentration, as though she was at a desk, determined to draw the perfect circle.

Gill, was still looking shame faced, and I could only imagine the memory playing over and over again in his head, unable to escape. That caused me to let go a bit. It's not like he's done it on purpose right?

"I gotta go guys." I ambled towards another path, they paused to acknowledge my departure."Stay outa the dark corners." I advised awkwardly. They murmured 'see yas' and 'laters', before we finally split.

I began my descent down the path when I heard a line that made me freeze. "Dammit, I thought he'd never leave." Wait, why would-?

"Yeah, you could almost feel his hate and fury radiating off of him."

"Eh, he'll be back go normal in the morning. Dude can't keep a grudge to save his life. "

"You know, sometimes, I wonder if he even notices-" My 'super hearing' cut off at that point, as the group drifted farther away, carrying the conversation with them.

What was all that meant to be about? I hadn't been _that_ bad...had I?

I couldn't help but find myself insulted from that. True, it wasn't exactly mean, and, worse things had been said to my face, but that was the problem. Why wait till I was gone? Couldn't they have said all that to my face? We'd been friends for years, it probably could've been turned into a lifelong joke. But no, they didn't do that. They waited till I left and switched right into gossip mode before I was even halfway round the block.

Was it because they didn't want to hurt me? No, it wouldn't of, and they know that. Sure I might be a little annoyed, but it wouldn't of mentally scarred me for the rest of my life! Maybe I wasn't hiding my anger as well as I thought, but I didn't attack the next thing that spoke to me like Aiden did when he was mad. There was something else here...

Were they scared of me-nonono, nah, definitely not. I just couldn't understand why they backstabbing me like that. Ok ok, so technically, they didn't _back stab_ me or put me down or anything. No they just held their breath to talk about it till I was gone. I just couldn't understand why? Why?! _Why_?!

I groaned, rubbing my eyes. Was I looking to much into this? I had the tendency to do that since...I shook my head firmly. No use thinking about that now.

But how could I be sure whether it was just harmless chit chat, or cruel gossiping without hearing the rest of the conversation? There was more to come, I knew it, but it wasn't as though I was gonna stalk them through the night, waiting for them to open their mouths...

I kicked myself mentally when my eyes distractedly, found their way to the sun, then hurriedly down at my watch. What did I think I was doing, just dawdling in the middle of the street, near sunset? Any bystanders would think I was committing suicide.

Feeling slightly deflated at my previous complication, I picked up the pace, and made my way to The Wall.

The sky was pitch black by the time I'd made it to the top of The Wall. Seriously, what is up with Soren and stairs? He couldn't use all that scientific do-dad, to install and elevator?

Entering a small room to the left of me, I grabbed a rifle, a bow, and some arrows. Most people ask why we need both. That's an excellent question.

I pulled off my black hoodie, revealing a striped shirt underneath, and threw it carelessly into my locker, trading it for a heavy, greenish jacket, with a few hidden parts of metal, concealed within the fabric. I strapped a tiny pocketknife, underneath a flap, my jeans now been traded for modified cargo pants.

It wasn't the best looking uniform by far, but it could get worse believe it or not. Never get on Reggie's bad side, or he might just make you wear the- "Lukas!" Speak of the devil..

"Sir?" I managed to croak, fearing my punishment.

I turned to face him properly, and put all my effort into keeping a straight face. He marched towards me, surrounded by an aura of a commander. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye, scaring me half to death. He may have been a great guy, but he didn't become chief of the guard for nothing.

Out of nowhere, his face breaking me into a smile, and he almost chuckled. "I just wanted to say, goodluck with the competition is all." I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"So...I'm not in trouble? I don't have to suck up for a month to get out of bathroom duty?" I mentally facepalmed the moment the words flooded out my mouth. Yeah sure, let's go give him ideas!

"Well, I didn't say that." I winced. _Idiot_. He reached into my locker, and pulled out a large green hat, that matched the ugly uniform. I grimaced."Your gonna need this." I could tell the captain was enjoying this, he was barely holding his firm expression. He chucked me the hat. "Aw, slimeballs."

Wearing the uniform's hat was equivalent to wearing the dunce hat and being sent to the corner of the classroom. Let's just say, the other guys are gonna get a crack outta this.

"You can set an example for everyone else. I know what you all think, but find these quite spiffy."

"You did not just say spiffy."

"How long exactly do you want to wear that?"

"Sorry sir." I quickly apologised, slightly aggravated that he had something against me.

The captain smirked, and sauntered off, probably to burst out laughing just outside the door, judging by the look on his face. "Why Notch? Why?" I gazed up at the heavens, hoping for an answer, searching for a sign.

All I saw was a cracked ceiling, made of stone, with an inappropriate sketch in the corner.

I sighed. "Well, at least I wasn't given toilet duty." Trying to stay positive, I placed the forsaken hat on my head, and willed myself to step forward into the outside...that made no sense at all.

They teased at first, the soldiers. We all did when someone came prancing out with the crown of humiliation upon their head. I included, would joke about it, it really wasn't a big deal, the reason why I'm worried. It was my first time wearing it.

Maybe it was because I was still mulling over what happened back down in town. After everything that day, I wasn't sure if I could handle all this. I swear, my luck is the worst. "It's as though I've been cursed." I muttered under my breath. "I'll stumble my way through life, grow old with half a dozen ocelots, and die by a sheep of all things." How? I don't know, but I do know my bad luck, and it says it'll find away.

"Don't go putting yourself down Luke, you'll get used to butterfly net." Butterfly net? That ones creative..

I shifted my posture to see one of my colleagues, Finn, I think. He was the one constantly get 'rewarded', more often with the damned hat. When I didn't answer, he continued. "And I'm sure there's a beautiful damsel out there, just waiting to be swept off her feet by a boy and a bee's nest." He motioned to the hat and I moaned, turning away again. "What's with all the insect related names?"

"What?" He said innocently. "Is it-"

"Don't say it!"

"-bugging you out?" He snickered at his poor pun, while I continued to grown. "Why Notch? Why?" I repeated.

Suddenly I heard something. It was very distant, but obviously shrieking from wherever it originated from. Glancing at my company, I realised he hadn't heard it, no he was still snickering, not noticing my calculating look. The idiot, at least I'm still, kind of, working.

I shoved past him, hearing it again, earning an annoyed 'hey!' then a worried look. "What is it?" I didn't answer, instead, turning on my torch and, for the first time since joining, peered down into the broken abyss. It was even darker than I imagined, the light of my torch only scratching the edges of wilderness.

I caught a flash of red, and narrowed my concentration to the one point.

There was nothing there, trees, some rocky bolders, and what looks to be an old drainage pipe, right where I was sure there was something. Though the more I looked there, the more I came to believe it had been my imagination. Funny, I could've sworn I saw something...

There. It was a small horde of Mobs, all surrounding something. I realised the strange shriek was probably just the last plea of an animal. Monsters gotta eat something.

Finn was watching over my shoulder, trying to pinpoint what I was looking at. "Poor animal." He whispered pitifully. He nudged me. "Ya up for some target practice?"

"I wasn't aware you had a soft spot." He huffed.

"I don't, whether we kill them or not, it's obvious what it's fate shall be. I'm just saying we don't really get a chance at actually learning how to aim." He made a good point, and it might get my mind off everything for awhile.

"Zombie, 2 points, skeleton, 5 points, spider, hmm...3 points, and you loose 3 points if you hit a creeper." I explained, grinning in challenge. He pouted.

"Why loose points? Shouldn't you get more hitting a creeper?"

"No, because they'll destroy the other targets, _including_ the victim." I though for a moment. "Hit the victim, loose 8 points." He sighed, before grinning equally as challenging.

"Your on."

 **Ah, another chapter finished. Woo...well, that's not how I expected it to go, buuut its all I got for today.**

 **What were the Ocelots talking about?**

 **What did Lukas see out there?**

 **Who won the game?**

 **When will Lukas get to take off the 'butterfly net'?**

 **Will Finn continue to make horrid puns?**

 **Find out next time! On...wait, why did I go all reality tv show host?**

 **Like, comment, and enjoy!**

 **Till next time!**


	10. The Sewers

**Sup**

 **Im kinda surprised I managed to write all this with all the school work I have. Then again I did just hand up three assignments that have been ruining my life the last two months.**

 **I mean yeah, I've got more, and heaps of tests and things but, I'm a glass half full kinda girl**

 ***Magnus and Ellie kick the glass over***

 **Me: Ok seriously?**

 **M &E: ? - ?**

 **Well enjoy, and we are coming close to the meet n greet. ?**

 **By my calculations, including this chapter...*types up on calculator* 3-6 more chapters**

 **MAWHAHAHAHA I'm not giving u the exact number cause I wanna keep u guessing. But I do know when it's happening.**

 ***Magnus and Elli playing soccer with glass, bits scatter around my enchanted author room***

 **Me: *Summons Witherstorm* ENOUGH!**

 **M &E: ?**

Jesse's POV

It'd be a lie if I said everything was fine.

It's like the world was pressed into fast forward, except, I was stuck at normal speed. The scene played over and over in my head, like in the old times when you forgot to turn off the movie, it'd go _all_ over again. Notch had hidden the remote far under the couch, and the buttons on the tv weren't, labeled. Whatever I pressed, whatever action I did, who knows the outcome.

I must be going crazy, for one, I'm comparing the great adventure called life, to a DVD player. That wasn't normal, as far as I'm aware, but what is these days? I know for a fact that watching your best-friend be killed by half a dozen Monsters before your very eyes, wasn't very common back before The Turning.

 _Petra_...I sighed and gripped my satchel closer to my chest in a vain attempt for comfort, knowing it'd never fill the empty hole in my heart. One may hope for the best, to believe that maybe, just maybe, she did survive, things weren't as bad as they seem.

But I knew better, this world we live in is full of death and loss. No happiness, no dreams, just survival. Perhaps once upon a time, you could enjoy life without having to look over your shoulder every five seconds, that you didn't have to avoid becoming close to anyone, in fear of them perishing before your eyes.

Speaking of eyes, I could feel theirs on me. Watching my every move, waiting for something to happen, all the while shedding their own tears of grief. None of us had taken it well, and for once, I didn't expect them to. Not even me.

Petra, I shuddered at the name, was part of the original group. She had grown up with me, taught and helped me, and I did the same with her. She defended our group, became close with each of us, while knowing that it would lead to heartache. Everyone loved her, despite not being a people person at all, she treated us family, meaning, she acted like she didn't give a damn, but cared way too much.

I don't know why I didn't help her. It was Alex and Steve all over again. Frozen, I was, I just watched from safety, not answering her pleas. And who did they decide to save? Me. Instead of going back for the one who needed it, they got me. I just couldn't figure out _why_?

None of them deserved this, I should've been left there, but I guess it's more of a punishment being left behind, to continue to struggle within the world.

I cursed myself for my cowardness. I'd lost another friend that day, a sister. How many is that now?

Finally, Axel moved towards me, and I adverted my eyes. I couldn't look at them right now. I felt so ashamed, a burden. He reached out, as though to hug me before pulling back. "Jesse, we're here for you. You know that right?" I nodded stiffly, before continuing to wade in the waist-deep water (I hope).

Their stares bore into my backs, and I wished they'd just leave me alone. Sure they'd given me space for the past half-an-hour, but I knew I was the centre of attention all the while. What were they thinking? Behind those stares, voices full of pity though eyes telling a whole other story. I couldn't tell, I refused to meet their gazes.

"Jesse...it's not your fault." I didn't answer.

"Really Jesse, I know you, and that look says it all. So stop beating yourself up about it." Olivia kept trying to reason with me, never once loosing patience. That just filled me with more disbelief.

Eventually they gave up, and just left me be. As much as I'm craving solitude at the moment, the sudden silence stings, and I find myself missing the comfort I need. I reached up and pulled my golden pin out, a large wave of hair coming undone and hanging loose over my face.

I caress the pin gently between my fingers. _Reuben_...I sigh. What once brought me comfort, is now just another cruel reminder of how I manage to lose everyone close to me.

Not for the first time, I wondered what it'd be like if the apocalypse never happened.

The sewers were dark, grimy, and of course, stank like a baby's diaper. You know, the usual, everyday description of a sewer. I wouldn't be surprised if it was still in use, judging by it's distance from the city, I mean, the waste has to go somewhere right? _Ok, maybe shouldn't of thought about that, I might actually throw up now._

I was too scared to pull out a torch. Movies taught us that open flame and possible gasses down here lead to...I made an explosion gesture with my hands, earning some odd looks. I wasn't the only one with torches however, and noting the same unease they had, I'm guessing we shared the same fears.

Some may say it's stupid, but come on. I've been on many raids, scavenging hunts and all, what I had to do to survive, but I've never been in a sewer before.

Honestly, I had no idea what to expect. I kept waiting for rabids to jump out from around the corner and eat our flesh, or mutant rats and turtles to pop out of nowhere, and most likely, scare the living daylight out of me.

I wish we were all huddled up in a safe house, hidden from danger, and not constantly having to put out lives on the line. I pinched my nose. Include noses. Not having to risk loosing your sense of smell would be a nice perk.

"Urg, I can't see a thing." I heard Olivia complain beside me.

"Do you know, uh, if it's safe to use, uh, torch?" Axel questioned. I just shrugged, still not ready to talk. We've been walking like this for awhile now, and their tones were casual yet forced. I could tell they were just talking to break the silence. Then again, the darkness is a bit of a problem.

Sighing, I placed my pin back in it's rightful place, and grabbed a torch. "Flint and steel" I murmured, and Axel quickly rummaged through his bag, beaming when passing it to me. I could help but give a tiny smile.

I took a few steps back, and held the torch as far away from me as possible. "Stand back, we don't know what might happen."

"Er, I do! KABOOM!" I glared at Axel.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

I took the glint and steel, and prepared to-"Jesse, if you die, say hi to everyone for me kay?" Olivia harshly elbowed Axel in the ribs, actually causing him to fall back into the (hopefully) water. I just rolled my eyes. Axel means well, it was just a joke.

I took a deep breath, and l continued to move the flint and steel toghther. Time to see how far that joke will go.

The light was intense at first, as was the heat. It made me realise just how blind we had been walking, and how much I'd been shivering. I froze.

One second

Five seconds

Ten seconds

We all sighed in relief, and burst out laughing. I felt like such an idiot. "We still need to be careful." Olivia advised, as we began descending into the tunnel.

"There obviously isn't any dangerous gases down here, thank Notch, but that doesn't mean something may not happen." Oh, so we all could've actually died. I still felt like and idiot, but for a completely different reason.

 _How many times am I going to put them in danger?_

"As much as I love being alive and everything, that was kinda boring." Axel whined. Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course you would think that Axel."

"I wish it exploded just so I won't have to smell this place again." I muttered. The flame may have given light and a bit of warmth, but I most certainly didn't get rid of the smell.

"Yeah, I agree." Olivia pinched her nose, waving her hand. "What, did they dump a pile of creeper dung down here or something?"

I smiled, my spirits lightly lifted. Her death hurt, oh boy did it hurt, but I'd have to brave through it for now. For them.

As I gazed around the semi circular room, I noticed something odd. Axel. Not literally Axel, I mean he is odd but, something was missing. "Axel, where's your bag?"

He looked confused for a moment, turning to look at me, then over his shoulder, then at-his face fell. I almost laughed again if it hadn't irritated me so much. I thought we were over this. Back when he first joined the group, he constantly left his stuff everywhere, forgetting about it completely.

He spun around again, and I sighed. "Hang on, I'll go get it." I passed the torch to Olivia, had wadded back into the darkness.

I could still see the light through the reflections of the water. Despite it though, it got darker and darker. I hadn't realised we had gone so far. The dark was nothing knew to me, but felt eerie somewhat now that I had been in the light.

I heard a splash up ahead and froze. Keeping very still, listening. If it turned out to be a mutant rat, I was first, gonna scream, second, bash it with my foot, third, actually kill it with my sword, and finally, make Axel get his own bag.

Silence

I was sick of the silence.

I shook my head and continued, though much slower. You can't be too careful, if your intuition said there's something not right, there's something not right. I always listen to my gut.

I saw a small, dark object in the water, probably the bag. Good, then I can get away from here. I reached out to grab it, feet positioned to leave as soon as my hand gripped the leather.

Suddenly, the moment I was about to touch it, it leapt up at me, pushing me into the grimy water. I struggled to fight with the small creature, desperately trying to claw my way up, out of the water. It kept pushing me down, scrambling over me, as though it was trying to get away itself.

I couldn't hold my breath anymore, I grabbed it's legs and tried to shove it off, but damn it was strong! My chest felt heavy, my lungs filled with water, my movements slowed. _This is it_. I thought, a strange kind of peace settling over me. I willed myself to continue struggling, though, I couldn't let it end.

To my dismay, my arms had stopped moving, all my limbs had. I tried to reach back up, the creature had stopped pushing, but I couldn't. I just...couldn't. As my eyes shut on their own, refusing to listen as I screamed for them to stay open, something rammed into my side, propelling me out of the water.

I coughed up what seemed like gallons, and almost threw up, when I realised what sort of water I had swallowed. I sat there, on my hands and knees, coughing and sputtering, my hair dangling over my eyes. That's when it dawned on me, what had nearly happened.

"Oh Notch." I breathed, horror stricken. I almost died. That was as close as I've ever been to going over. I put my face in my hands, wiping my eyes and cheeks. I felt tears running down, and felt almost, almost grateful I was drenched head to toe.

My side ached, and remembered being hit, the creature, the bag. Oh stood up, my eyes scanning around me, when they came to lie on the creature. Feeling like the screaming part was over, I readied to bash it with my foot when it came into the light, causing me to pause.

It was a pig.

A Notch damned pig! The pig almost drowned me. Outraged, I glared at it, wanting to kick it away from me, but never fulfilling the wish. Reuben had always had a soft spot for pigs. Who knows why, they annoyed me to no end, but it just didn't seem right harming it.

"Jesse! Jesse!" I heard them calling me. Growling at the pig, that shrunk back against the wall, I felt a pang if recognition... "Jesse! Are you alright?!" I turned to face the pair, both wet, from running through the water.

"I'm fine." If you call almost drowning to death by a pig 'fine'.

"We heard screams and struggling, what happened?" Olivia inquired, worried. Grunting, I pointed an accusing finger at the pig.

They both looked at it for a moment, puzzled, before Axel broke into a grin. "Hey, isn't that the pig we saw before the wall?" I whipped around to face it, the recognition suddenly making sense.

" _You_."

I clenched my fists, eyes blazing. " _You_." I approached it slowly, still point at it accusingly. "Your the one who jumped on me, alerting ALL THE MOBS! PUTTING US ALL IN DANGER!" I screamed at it. Axel and Olivia shared a weary glance.

"Jesse I don't think you sh-"

"NO! If that damn pig hadn't pulled that stunt, Petra would still be with us!" I felt tears streaming down from my eyes. "We would've all made it here safely, we'd still be telling jokes and everything would be completely normal!"

"Jesse-"

I glared at the pig again. "And now your back, you had the audacity to follow us here AND NEARLY DROWN ME!" The pig whimpered, looking up at me with big puppy dog eyes. I would've felt bad if it wasn't the reason Petra was dead. I growled again. "Petra is dead. AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed, leaping at it, only to be caught halfway.

I glared at the hands holding me captive. "Let me go." I demanded stiffly.

"Jesse, you can't blame this all on the pig."

"Your just upset, Jess. You need to calm down for a few mome-"

"I'M FINE! Let me go!" The two of them sighed, but didn't losses their grip, if anything, they held tighter.

"Jesse you nearly drowned, correct?" I glared at Olivia.

"How many times do I have to say it?! The pig did it!" Olivia nodded, as though they were having a civil conversation while drinking tea. "Yes, he did. But we didn't get here awhile after."

"Your point Olivia."

"I'm saying, how did you survive?" I wanted to yell at her again, when it hit me. The dull ache in my side was proof that something pushed me out into safety. I stopped fighting them, looking down. If they didn't help me, then who...?

I really hate that pig. I grumbled to myself, upon realising who my saviour was. "He's the one who caused in the first place though." I argued, not wanting to be beaten by logic.

"He was probably scared, defending himself. How was he meant to know it was you, in the dark, while you were half submerged with water." Olivia continued to reason. I scowled.

"Let's just forget the pig now, huh?"

"Axel's right Jesse. Beating up a defenceless pig won't bring her back." My jaw clenched. Defenceless pig my ass, he was like some sort of ninja pig.

I opened my mouth to retort back, when a strange flicker caught my eye. I stared at it, fascinated. I must have been staring at it longer than I thought, cause suddenly Axel was waving his hand over my face. "Earth to Jesse? Hello?"

I ignored him, brushing past and shove back the pig. "Outta my way Pork Chop." I muttered, still somehow able to insult him while in the trance. I'd never seen colours like that before, filtering to and fro. It was almost like...I glanced up, and beamed.

There was a grate, a grate where the colours flickered through, and I bet my sword that, was the city. "Guys, look." I pointed up, and they gasped. Safety.

I felt something tug at my leg, delaying me from the safe haven. Annoyed, I looked down to see the pig with something in its mouth. Axel's bag. I grunted. "Don't look at me, it's his, now leave me alone Bacon." I gestured to Axel.

Dejected, the pig went up to Axel's feet, before spring back to mine. I tried to shoo home away, but it wouldn't leave me be. "Fine then. But no touching. Got that Pork Chop?" The pig seemingly nodded. I heard Axel whisper to Olivia. "TWAH, she's naming him. Careful she doesn't become attached." His chuckling was cut short when I glared. He looked like a kid who's just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Alright gang." I stepped up in the ladder I hadn't noticed before. "Ready to rejoin civilisation?" They nodded eagerly and stepped up beside me.

I smiled. "Then let's go."

 **Sorry if there's any mistakes, I couldn't be bothered rereading all of that.**

 **Also, incase some of u didn't catch it, Reuben is Jesse's dead friend from the past.**

 **So, is Petra truly dead as they believe?**

 **What will they find up there?**

 **Why did the pig follow them? And why is he attached to Jesse?**

 **Will they ev- *Steps on glass***

 **Me: MANAGUARD! *Summons Witherstorm***

 **Ellie: *Escapes into nether***

 **Magnus: Hey what he about me?!**

 **Ellie: I've already been killed by the Witherstorm once. Chow! ?**

 **Anyway**

 **Like, Comment and Enjoy!**

 **Till next time!**


	11. Competition Day

**Golly gosh, I'm back already!**

 **Yes yes, I'm impressed with myself too.**

 **We're getting frustratingly close now, I'm just itching to write it, but not yet. We must have patience.**

 **Well, here we go!**

Lukas's POV

 _Today's the big day._ I thought excitedly as I ran back to my locker, feeling like a school boy about to be let out on Summer break. I threw my jacket in, and claimed my much loved hoodie, and tore the nasty hat away from me, chucking it in my locker the most violent way possible.

I'd been up all night, as I always am on Thurdays, guarding the wall. Admittedly, I fell asleep every now and then, but who didn't?

I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes, and all but flew down the stairs. On my way, I passed a group of soldiers, also retiring for the day. I darted past them, so quickly for a moment I believed I was falling. "Watch ya step there Lukey! You may wear a beehive on your head, but that ain't make you a bee!" I didn't need to look back to see who had spoken to me.

"Well I'm gonna be busy like one today!" I yelled back, not slowing down. I was too excited to worry about anything other than getting there sooner, rather than later.

To my surprise, I got a reply. "As long as ya don't break ya neck, _bee_ whatever the Nether you want!" I almost stopped running, just so I could slap my forehead. I blame myself, I should've ignored him. Never encourage Finn, that's the first rule of The Guard. Literally, some of the guys printed it on the sign up forms.

Reggie thought it was hilarious, so he let up keep it. Another reason why everyone enjoys having him as a boss.

My feet thundering down the stairs came to an end, as I landed with a leap on the stone pavement, and I sprinted off towards our meeting place. I haven't been so excited for anything but this competition. Every year, I'd be cool and collected, but the moment the sun came up on the day, I could never contain my joy.

I know the other three just do it for fun, competition, and glory, but I do it for my love of building. There's nothing I love more. The way you can make whatever your mind can come up with, you can be as creative as you want, and just design the perfect creation.

 _I wonder how it's gonna go this year. We'll definitely get high points in the difficulty score, maybe if we work really quickly, just as quickly as I was running, maybe we can win the first built award too._.. My thoughts went back and forth as I hurried to Town Square, keen on being the first there. _This year is gonna be awesome! We are so_ \- My thoughts cut off as I thought of _them_.

I was rounding the same bend we had been walking on last night. The same one we'd been walking on before I heard...At that moment, it all came flooding back. I had managed to forget about their gossip while on duty. Finn may be annoying, but he found a way to clear my mind as we shot down the Mobs below.

Funny how just moments ago there was nothing else in this world I wanted than to be at Town Square building with the Ocelots, holding up the trophy in triumph. Now I just wanted to go home, lock my door and just think it all over, clear my head.

I wasn't excited anymore. How could I approach them, knowing they were talking about me behind my back. _Well, it's not like they know you heard._ I tried to convince myself. It's fine, we were all just a bit tense after the meeting right? Everyone has their own ways to vent it out. Sure, that's not how I would've done it, but still...

No. I needed to stop thinking about this. I'm sure they'd have even worse things to say about me if I ruined this for them, they needed me, and I needed them. Besides, we've been friends for years, this couldn't be that bad.

I picked up the pace once more, with newfound confidence. I can think about this later.

Turns out, they didn't have much to say on the matter. Well, yeah _technically_ , I didn't ask them. I don't know why I kept imagining them coming up to me apologising, and explaining themselves. Even if they were capable of such a feat, _they don't know you heard._ I told myself for the billionth time.

I envied them. They were happy, excited, and well rested, while here I am, tired, grumpy, and insecure. I just couldn't shake it off.

At that moment, someone started playing 'Shake it Off'. My glare must've looked terrifying, because not a second later, she shut it off and hid the phone behind her back awkwardly.

"You ok Lukas? You don't look so good." Aiden raised an eyebrow, confused I wasn't jumping for joy, as I usually am today. "Yeah, you realise what day it is right?" I looked at Maya, and nodded, giving her a look that said 'of course I know what Nether fricken day it is'.

I turned around and walked up to the front desk to officially check in. "He's _still_ mad at me isn't he?"

"I don't care if he is or not. He just better not ruin this." I heard Aiden scoff.

"Yeah, this is not the year we loose our winning streak." I deflated even more, though tried not to show it, feeling their glares boring into my back. This, was not off to a good start. At all.

"Sir? ...Sir?" I blinked, and noted in surprise, I'd reached the desk. I shook my head. "Err...yeah?"

"My apologies sir. I said, what can I do for you?" It took a moment to register what she was saying.

"Oh, um..I'm here to sign..my..group in?"

"You don't sound to sure of yourself. Are you quite alright?" I nodded, doing my best to at least seem normal.

"Yup. I'm, _fantastic_. Thanks for asking." Ok, so much for acting normal.

The woman narrowed her eyes skeptically. She was dark skinned, had black hair and bright green eyes, hidden by a pair of glasses. "Riiight...Name please?"

"The Ocelots." I informed her, pleased I managed to say that properly. The woman's eyes widened, and she looked at me, slack jawed, then actually leaned around me to see my group.

"Oh I know you! You're the all time champions! I'm...a bit of a fan actually." I opened my mouth to reply, but she cut me off hurriedly. "Oh sorry sorry, I'll put up you in now. My bad, I'm wasting your time here, jabber jabber jabber hehe. Oh, right the sheet. Again my apologies, sometimes I can just jibber jabber till the cows come home. I wonder what that means, till the cows come home. Where have the cows been?"

 _Is she ok upstairs..?_ Seriously, it was my turn to worry for her wellbeing. Wait, why was she talking about cows? "...and then I, oops! Your still waiting. Oh my, I'm just all over the place today. Very sorry sir..which one are you? Your the only blonde one so...OHMERGOD! Your Lukas! The leader! Oh wow, my life dream has been fulfilled. You know I spent years training for this job just so I could watch _you_ build."

Yup, she was definitely freaking me out now. As she went on and on, about a fishbone being getting stuck in her throat, her uncle, and how I looked like a boy she used to date, (which disturbed me) I slowly reached out and took the sheet and a pen, writing down our infomation.

When I was finished, I looked back up at her and butt in. "Thank you, you've been, er, _very_...helpful." Then, well, then I got out of there as fast as I could. I heard her sigh.

"He said I was helpful..." Yeah, next year, I'm sending Maya up there. Hopefully she won't fangirl as much with her.

"Wow, you survived." Aiden grinned as I approached them. _Great, he saw..._

"Barely." I muttered. "Never going back there." Maya joined Aiden grinning.

"Looks like you've got a fan Lukey."

"A very dedicated one." Aiden snorted. I shivered, risking a glance at the woman, who leapt up and waved wildly. "Ever."

I put a brave face on, and pulled out our plans. Fortunately, the crazy lady encounter shoved all my previous thoughts away. I'm not over it by any account, but it's time to get serious. I have to focus, I was not going to lose the competition for the team. No, I was going to have fun, enjoy it.

"Ok, let's get started everyone, the horn is gonna blow in five minutes. Go over your parts, recheck everything, and hope for the best." They all nodded, excited and joyous smirks on their faces, so contagious, that I found myself smiling too. _I can ignore everything else for now._ I promised myself.

Our game faces on, we did our handshake, we was much more subtle than the secret knock. "Building starts...NOW!"

We rushed out our items, but before I could even begin, "GOODLUCK LUKAS!" The woman screamed through the speakers. I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment, as many laughed. Luckily, it didn't last long, and everyone got into their builds.

Game on.

 _URG! Those good for nothing, little.._. I struggled to keep my language inside my head, as I pushed through the crowds, an immovable object forcing it's way through.

 _I just couldn't believe that he-they...how could..URG!_ I kicked a stone, causing it to bounce off a pole, fly up into the air, then back. Hurtling right onto my head. "OW!" I rubbed my head, trying to contain my anger.

I felt my fist clench and unclench, my face red with anger, my movements stiff and glare, deadly. Everyone cleared a path for me, and those unfortunate enough to meet my gaze, scurried away in fright.

I looked up at the starry sky, wanting to see something to catch my attention, fascinate me, anything to get my mind off those good for nothing slimeballs...

*Flashback*

 _It was amazing, I couldn't believe it. We won...WE WON! I punched the air, screaming my joy. You think it'd get old by now, that every win makes it less exciting. Well no, it just becomes more fantastic._

 _The beacon looked incredible alright, I'd never seen one in person, only in pictures or read about them in books. And what's more, it wasn't a plain white beacon piercing the sky, but a rainbow beacon, piercing the sky._

 _I turned around to cheer along with my friends, only to find them on the ground surrounded by reporters and fans. Guess they need some help. I grinned._

 _As I jumped down from my perch, I tried to enter the ring of bodies that had trapped my team. But they were all so tightly packed, I couldn't find an opening. "Please, please, one at a time." I heard Aiden's voice sooth the fans._

 _"What motivated you to build a beacon?!" A brown haired reporter yelled above everyone else._

 _"Well, you see, we built it in honour of me of course." Maya, responded, fluttering her eyelashes. "You see, it's quite simple. It's beautiful, it stands out, and it's a winner." The crowd 'ohhed' and 'ahhed'._

 _I frowned. That wasn't right...sure she suggested building it but- "How'd did you ever manage to be allowed to build such a thing?! Isn't it a danger?!" Aiden shushed them._

 _"Of course not, we would never build something so hazardous. Besides, if anything goes wrong, I give you my word, Aidenllator will be there to protect you all." He boasted, swiping a girl's hand and kissing it._

 _This is ridiculous. I needed to get to the center.._

 _"Where's Lukas?! Did he participate this year?!"_

 _"Sure, he was here, but he didn't do much at all. In fact-" Gil leaned in. "I think he may be loosing his touch." The crowd gasped._

 _"Yeah, it's true, but it's all good, ya see. Lukas was never really the leader. We just let him think that, I'm obviously in charge, but we felt sorry for the guy." I froze. Wha the? What are they talking about?_

 _The crowd eventually dispersed, and I marched up to them, red with anger. "What was all that!?" I demanded._

 _"Lukey! There you are!" Maya smirked._

 _"Answer the question." I clenched my jaw._

 _"Oh, marketing purposes. The audience loves drama, and of course, it only makes sense that I was in charge." Aiden explained nonchalantly. I glared at him._

 _"Loves drama!? Marketing purposes?! What?! I'm the one who came up with all the plans and managed to convince the council not to chop off Gil's head! Doesn't that mean anything?!"_

 _"Not anymore it doesn't Lukey." Maya put her hands on her hips, a smug smirk._

 _"Yeah, and please, you were hardly doing anything today! You were in your own little world!" Gil retorted, also wearing a smug smirk._

 _I just stared at them. I couldn't believe it, my closet friends since preschool, and now they're treating me like the enemy! Furious, I stormed off, headed deeper into the carnival. "Fine, leave ya coward! Come back when you realise how much ya need us!"_

*End Flashback*

I cursed under my breath, hating everything that entered my line of vision. I'd never felt so betrayed in my life. Surely there was some kind of misunderstanding, a dare, a prank, yeah, a prank. Maybe this is what all teams do to their leaders after so many wins?

I wanted to believe so badly, but something told me, no. I just don't know how this all happened. If they had been plotting this for awhile, they sure a Notch hid it well. Maybe we both needed some time to cool off, then talk it out. They may have done something completely and utterly stupid, but people make mistakes.

I groaned. Aiden was right. I can't keep a grudge to save my life. That didn't mean I wasn't mad though. I was outraged right now, I could only see red. I must've slipped into my 'own little world' because I couldn't see in front of me at all, just all red.

I blinked, shaking my head. I needed to clear my mind, go sit in a quiet corner somewhere. There was still red. I blinked. I blinked again. Finally, I looked up properly, and saw a flash of red and black.

And I fell.

 **Dun dun duuuuuun...**

 **Why did the Ocelots choose that time to be such Slimeballs?**

 **How come Lukas can't stop having a bad day?**

 **What did Lukas see?**

 **Is there a double meaning to the words 'and I fell' ?**

 **I'm not telling hehe.**

 **Anyway, that's not the last we'll see of the Ocelots. Nah, Lukas is too forgiving, there's a clue for ya.**

 **Anyway**

 **Like, Comment and Enjoy!**

 **Till next time!**


	12. Entering Civilisation

**Hey!**

 **I'm back, here to put ur minds at ease and find out what happened**

 **I know most of u believe Lukas fell for Jesse at that very moment (maybe he did ;) ) but it's a little more complicated than that.**

 **I also have something very exciting to tell u.**

 **The meeting begins officially next chapter! What? I need to do Jesse's side before we continue with Lukas.**

 **That's the pattern.**

 **Well, on with the story!**

Jesse's POV

I stood there, possessed by the sight before me.

Buildings as high as trees surrounded us, lights glittered from every window, and every lamp. There was a sense of security, and working electricity. A strange, black object barrelled down the road, beside us. I watched it with fascination, and knew Olivia was as well.

When it turned around a corner, I saw a man inside, for just a split second, I could make out long, blackish hair. I finally came to the conclusion that it was a car. I'd seen wrecks around old ruins before, but to see this ancient technology in working order before my very eyes. Well, it was incredible.

As the sound of it's engine faded into the distance, I confronted my companions. Axel stood there in awe. As if unable to take it all in, he shook his head multiple times, blinking over and over. Olivia was in a similar state to Axel, though with a more calculating look, probably trying to figure out everything that presented itself.

I could definitely relate to what they were feeling right now. This was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

I grinned, for the first time after the incident, truly happy. "Isn't this just..." I trailed off, my eyes watching everything with vivid interest. "Yeah." Olivia breathed.

An oink sounded behind me. My head whipped to the origin of the noise, and I let out a groan. While knee deep in dazzlement, I had all but forgotten the little package of trouble. The pig.

He looked as amazed as we did, I mean, its rare for survivors to see something like this, but even rarer for an animal to come across it. I lifted an eyebrow as I watched him sniff around. It was when he was sniffing inside an abandoned box, and let out a sneeze that sent him flying into me, I thought _how long exactly is he going to be staying with us?_

I shoved him off of me, growling. "Is this gonna become a regular thing with you?" I picked myself up, sending a glare his way. "You knocking me down all the time?" All I got was an 'oink' in reply.

"So what now?" Axel's voice carried out eerily, throughout the empty street. I frowned at that. _Empty? Why would it be empty?_ I thought this place was meant to be safe, yet, this place was as barren as a ghost town.

Upon stumbling across this revelation, I took a double take of the surrounding city. Yes, it was dazzling at first; running electricity, safe homes, lights on and bright and not a zombie in sight. Yet, still the citizens hid, fearing something that wasn't there. My mind stopped there.

Or...

Maybe something _was_ there.

It was the dead of night, which at first confused me, we must have been down there for a day or two. "Where is everyone?" Axel scratched the back of his head, glancing down the silent street. I was still frozen. _Where there's darkness, there Mobs_. "Spawning!" I cried out accidently.

The three of them stared at me, startled, and a little spooked. I winced apologetically. "That's why no ones out. The Mobs must spawn their way in." I explained. Their eyes widened with understanding.

"Sooo... We're not safe after all?" Axel's voice turned mopey, and castes his eyes downwards. Olivia shook her head. "No, it all makes sense now. It _is_ safe here, as long as you don't go out at night."

"But the monsters still manage to get in! They're all just trapped like rats!" Axel argued.

"No, no. The Mobs can still hurt, but they're much weaker here after spawning. Slow, dumb, oblivious." Olivia argued back.

Imagine that. Being able to walk down the street, tip your hat to a zombie or two, and strut off just as they notice there's someone else other than them. Though that confused me more. If a monster posed a threat, wouldn't the person simply be able to give it one stab and be on their way?

When I voiced this to the others, Olivia just shrugged. "These people don't live the way we do. They live in the ways of the old days, and, probably don't know how to fight." Her eyes gazed at the massive wall, hiding the city, and now, us. "And they've never been outside, they wouldn't know how much more dangerous the Mobs can get. Humans fear the unknown, and Mobs are unknown to them."

I rolled my eyes at her lecture. "When exactly did you become so up to date with Cities?" I scoffed, not believing they people could be so afraid of something that could be taken care of with the click of a finger. She gave me a bemused look. "I'm just trying to dissect the situation here. Which bring me to something else.." Axel and I shared a look, before urging her to continue.

"Whether we should make ourselves known or not."

I had to admit, that was a good question. "Yeah, we don't know how they'll react to seeing some, violent riff-raffs from outside their system." I agreed, slightly sarcastic.

"But wouldn't they like us then? I mean, we could be heroes to them! Gods! Protecters!" Axel cheered, punching an arm in the air. When nobody backed him up, he let his arm fall.

"Ok, so we lay long for a couple days. Observe them, see how everything runs." I decided. "Just blend in."

"Does that mean we have to find new clothes?" Axel complained.

I glanced at my torn, tattered, stained shirt. It was once a nice red, with long sleeves and a turtle neck (which I ripped off the moment I noticed it, leaving an oddly torn neckline). Now, it was dusty, and tatty. A while sleeve missing, and bits and pieces missing from a round the edges. My brown jeans were still ok, but definitely as filthy as the shirt.

"Yeah." I muttered, looking from my clothing, to theirs. "Probably."

"And, we'll have to hide our weapons. I don't think these people are used to seeing swords, cross-bows and dynamite." Olivia advised. I nodded, while Axel just groaned, but kept quiet.

"Now we just need a place to bunk down."

I hadn't noticed it before, but the city wasn't all it was cracked up to be. While stunning you at your first look, the next wasn't as amazing. Yes, there were lights everywhere, vehicles, buildings, and streets, but they definitely weren't in good condition.

More cars had passed while walking down the cracked pathway. They were old, and loud, with dirty marks and dents in them. Moss and weeds grew between the cracks of the roads and buildings, leaving trails of green.

There were rubbish and trash everywhere, including abandoned belongings, as though once upon a time, this place was being evacuated, and decided it didn't need to take these things.

Overall, the City was just a larger, cleaner, sparklier version of the ruins we'd pass on our travels.

I scanned the looming towers of homes, trying to find a suitable hangout. I couldn't spot one that wasn't occupied however, and grinted my teeth in frustration. "You hear that?" Frowning, I turned to look at Axel who had paused. Olivia too, stopped, and raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?"

"That."

" _What_?" Axel pointed a finger into the distance. I walked on next to him, trying to hear what he heard. I held my breath...nothing. That is, I didn't hear anything, but I certainly saw something.

It must have been hidden by the mass of structures in our way, for not being able to notice it before seemed almost impossible. A large, tall beam of colours reached out for the sky, shining it's brilliance for miles.

I remembered the dancing array of rainbow in the sewers, the sign that had shown me the manhole in the first place. It must have been just a petty reflection of this magnificence.

"What is that?" I was struck by awe all over again, but this time, I knew it wasn't some illusion. I heard Olivia gasp behind me. "A beacon.." She gazed at it with as much awe as I. "A _rainbow_ beacon."

I took a step closer in the direction of the _beacon_. I had a feeling there was more than just a pretty light there. I certainly didn't see that before entering the city, and I knew I would have if it were there.

Sure enough, as we hurried down the broken street, the yellow glow radiated from the bottom of the beacon. I heard distant laughing, and music. When we finally made it, my heart stopped.

I'd never seen so many people in my life.

It must have been a festival of some sort, all the colours, music, the stalls, the heat, the laughter. It only made sense. "Whoa. Looks like we're gonna be crashing one major party."

I warily stepped entered the grounds, which seemed to be full of life. Everyone was happy, and enjoying themselves. No sigh. Of fear, regret or loss. I suddenly felt a wave of jealousy wash over me. _These people never had to experience the pain I have..._

People around us gave us odd looks, but went on their way, not bothered to be bothered at the moment. "We're sticking out like a creeper in a herd of sheep." I sighed, worriedly. Tucking my hair behind my ear, I looked upwards, a plan coming to mind. "Follow me." I murmured, signally to the tarp on top of the stand.

Giving the current area a quick once over, to make sure no one was watching, I grabbed the pole of a stand, and heaved my way up, shimmering up. I gripped the pole tightly with one hand once reaching the top, and with my other, brought it over the stand's tarp, swinging my legs over and hauling myself up.

Letting out a breath, I peered over the edge to see Axel boasting Olivia up, and I smiled knowingly. I took Olivia's arms once she was as high as Axel could get her, and dragged her up next to me. Axel was a bit more difficult, as he was unable to climb to pole, and we certainly couldn't lift him.

He ended up just jumping off the counter of a neighbouring stand, and pulled himself up, after wildly grabbing for the edge.

"You...think..a-anyone..saw?" Axel asked while letting out a series of deep breaths. I peered once more over the edge, to see the crowds rushing along enjoying themselves. "If they did, they don't seem to care." I answered, standing up.

"So, we're just gonna watch people from up here?" Olivia inquired, doubtful. I nodded.

"And you don't find that creepy at all?"

Before I could answer, a booming voice rung out, stopping everyone in their tracks. " **Helllooo, citizens of Skye-Hills! I am very pleased to announce that tours around our winning creation, The Beacon by the Ocelots, will begin in an hours time! Thank you for listening! Enjoy your time at Endercon"**

In answer of our baffled, and spooked expressions, Olivia pointed to an odd looking cone, hanging from one of the stands. "It's called a speaker, people usually use them to gain attention, or make announcements." She explained, seeming excited to see one in person.

"They were quite common before the Turning." I looked at it with wonder for a few moments, before I was interrupted by an oink.

Instincivly, I raised my arms in a defensive position, scanning the area for a possible pig attack. Luckily, the pig _didn't_ seem to be falling on top of me out of nowhere for once.

I paused, thinking, before bending over the edge, to see the pig jumping up and down, unable to get up. I smiled manically. "Ha! How about that Pork Chop! Oh well, guess this is where we part." The pig whined, and oinked angrily, not wanting to be left out.

The other shook their heads in disapproval. I shrugged. "What? It's not like we're taking him with us anyway! He the one wh-"

"We know what he did Jesse, please don't go off on another rant." Axel's face blanched, remembering what happened in the Sewers.

"Come on Jess, we can't just leave him out on his own." Olivia reasoned, and bent down, failing to reach the pig. She looked at me with pleading eyes. "I can't reach him..."I grumbled in response.

My eyes wandered down, and I regretted it instantly. The pig looked at me with equally big, round, pleading, doe eyes..."Argh!" I flopped onto my stomach and slid dangerously far, causing Axel to grip my ankles.

Knowing he wouldn't let me fall, I reached as far as I dared, and grabbed the pig around it's waist.

Axel tugged me back up, sending me tumbling across the tarp. "Oops." I grumbled again, and shoved the weight off my chest that I assumed was the pig. "Get. Off. Of. Me."

The pig, now happy it was being included, rested at my ankles, content. I froze for a moment, before deciding to ignore it. "That was a one time only thing Bacon." I warned him, though it seemed as if he were ignoring me too.

"You know, I've been thinking." Axel began, watching the pig. "Maybe we should give him a name, and not one of your little nicknames." I huffed.

"No, naming him, means you become attached, and soon, your best buddies and will fight a whole pack of Mobs for him." I stared at Axel hard. "And you don't want that."

"Come on Jess, he's already taken a liking to you."

"Notch knows how.." Olivia muttered under her breath.

I moaned. I didn't want the thing to like me! I don't even know why, it liked me! I've hated it ever since we first met! Which was it, knocking me over. "Fine, but I want no part in it." I turned around, crossing my arms.

We began hopping across the stand roofs, exploring the 'Endercon', while they talked it out.

As they were discussing the name, I tried to nudge, the pig away, but it just didn't seem to leave me alone. "Go away." I hissed at it, wanting my leg free. The pig just oinked, and what looked like grinning at me. I gasped. It knew what it was doing! _The foul beast, I'm gonna.._ "Reuben."

Slowly, I turned back to the other two, upon hearing that name I tried so hard to forget. "What?" They shared a nervous glance, before Olivia spoke up saying, "We just thought that...well, erm..maybe we could n-name him in Reuben's h-honour?"

"Because you know he loved pigs!" Axel continued hurriedly. I gave them both my best death glare.

"It is _not_ being named after...him. That _thing_ doesn't deserve it. That pig cannot _replace him_!" I yelled at them, stopping in my tracks.

"Of course not Jesse. He could never replace him, that's not what we're trying to do." Olivia calmed me, trying to fix the situation.

"How about just half his name? Rue? Or maybe Ben?" Olivia shook her head in exasperation.

"First off Axel, isn't Rue a girl's name? And second, not, helping."

"Nah, it's not actually a name, but can be used as one!"

Their bickering only fuelled the rage I felt at that moment. I took a threatening step forward, eyes blazing. That froze terrified, but not willing to leave without calming me down. I took another step, my fists clenched. Suddenly, there was a sickening _snap_ , and the world turned upside down for a moment.

I felt myself going straight through the delicate tarp of a stand, and saw a flash of black and yellow.

And I fell.

 **And we still don't know what happens after those words *sighs***

 **Well, I do, but you don't. Mawhaha**

 **Anyway, I'm giving you guys the chance to vote for what name the pig gets.**

 **Rue? Or Ben? Or, if u come up with a better name that I like.**

 **U have two more chapters to decide.**

 **Vote, Comment and Enjoy!**

 **Till next time!**


	13. Chance Encounter

**Ok, I'm writing this now, cause I just can't wait a whole week, despite having a few hundred loads of homework to do**

 **What's new?**

 **I know this is the moment you've all been waiting for...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***Monkey from 'Rio' banging on drum***

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ok ok let's just get on with it**

 **Enjoy**

Lukas's POV

I don't know what happened. I was just walking along, fuming about the Ocelots, you know, minding my own business, when suddenly my world turned upside down, crashing into me at full blast.

Literally.

I had fallen on the cold, hard stone. My back ached at the feeling, probably bruised, and stung in response. Groaning, I tried to lift myself up, only to feel an unfamiliar weight upon me.

My eyes flew open, startled, and came to rest on two beautiful emeralds. I stared for a moment, confused. _What in the...?_ I blinked, and the rest of the world came into focus. My eyes widened, realising what I was really seeing, but I didn't move.

A girl. The girl stared at me, equally as stunned as I, as still as a statue. Ebony black hair, framed her face, and her green eyes glimmered. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up, and managed to shift my eyes away from the girl for half a second, desperate to find something else to look at, only to lock stares with hers once more.

As though she had woken from some trance, the girl sprung to her feet with surprisingly good reflexs, and her pretty eyes, _where did that come from?_ , darted about nervously. "I am, er, so sorry." She spoke quickly, trying to hide her face, for whatever reason. She offered me a hand up, once again, looking at me with those eyes...

I noticed her face was flushed, most likely from embarrassment, and felt it was my turn to apologise. "No no, it's fine, just watch where your going." I blurted out, not thinking. Judging by the look on her face, I must've said something wrong.

"Hey, it's not my fault the stupid, tarp ripped." My eyebrows furrowed, puzzled, and looked to where she was pointing. When I saw a massive whole on the stand cover, it's didn't help matters. "What in Notch's name, were you doing up there?"

"Like I'd tell you." She shot back, eyes blazing.

It was then I came to the conclusion that she wasn't in a very good mood, and I'd picked the wrong time to bump into her. _No! Wait, it's not my fail this happened. She shouldn't have been up there in the first place!_ The girl scowled, and I realised I said that aloud. _Crap._

Well I wasn't in a good mood either.

"Look lady, I'm kinda occupied right now, and as much as I would _love_ to stick around and argue all night, I would also _love_ it if you got out of my way." The girl scoffed.

"Why don't you, and your weird hair, crawl back from where you came from and get out of _my_ way." She retorted fiercely. I know it was stupid, but I suddenly felt real self conscious about my hair, discreetly checking it.

"Gladly, then I won't have to see you, and your beggar clothes, a second longer." The girl's eyes narrowed, and for a moment, I believed she would attack me. Her fists clenched, and the atmosphere around her seemed to shift, warning anyone in a 10 mile radius to leave now, or die.

I began to regret my words, and trembled. To be honest, I didn't even hear half of what I said. I allowed my anger at the Ocelots, to be aimed at this green eyed target.

My anger picked the wrong target.

Her eyes strayed from me for a few moments, resting on something else. Then, with no sign or signal whatsoever, she relaxed. She did it reluctantly, I could tell, but still, I was safe. She stared at me again, with a look that said 'your nothing to me'

"You know what, I don't have time for this." Her piercing gaze, seemed to cut through facade of anger. "Your not worth it." And just like that, she stormed past me, shoving my shoulder with a surprising amount of force. Guilt washed over me, and I watched her go with what must've been the guiltiest expression I'd ever worn.

Left there, despite the large amount of people crowding at all sides, I suddenly felt alone and empty. It was like, for that one moment, something in me had been discovered, and taken. I had a rising suspicion that that chance encounter had been more valuable, more important, than both of us realised.

Rubbing my eyes, I sighed, exhausted. "You blew it man!" A shout came from one of the stalls beside me. I couldn't even be bothered to turn around and glare at him. Taking a slow step forward, I tried, unsuccessfully, to get her out of my head, and wished I could go back to the Ocelots being my one problem.

 _Maybe I should go find her and apologise, properly_. I couldn't help thinking. But, alas, it was too late, and that random bystander was right. I blew it.

A shimmer of light caught my eye, causing me to squint. Looking down at my feet, I noticed a small, golden clip, with a tiny, pink gem. It was beautifully simple, yet elegant. I crouched down and curled my fist around the small piece of jewellery.

It was _her's_. I don't know how I knew, I just did. I rubbed my thumb over the shiny pin, and smiled wistfully. _Maybe we will see eachother again, and this time, I'd say the right thing._

Clutching the pin with a new found hope, I whirled around, and dashed into the crowd, trying to find strange girl. Just because I had an unfortunate experience with my team, didn't mean I had to make someone else's life miserable. _Besides, I'm sure she'd love to have her pin back._

I had searched the whole of Endercon for at least an hour or two. I saw no sign of the girl. It was possible she'd just gone home, but would I ever see her again? I'd never seen her before, so who's to say it'll change just because of a run in at a festival?

My spirits lowered dramatically. I really did blow it. Notch had given me a chance, and I tossed it about with as much interest as one would have with the last few peas on their plate.

I shuffled about, giving up. _Maybe it was better this way. I mean, that girl was crazy, I seriously believe she would have full out beaten me up if whatever stopped her, hadn't stopped her_. Her eyes were alight with a fire I'd never seen, and she had so much fierceness in her, I couldn't help but admire it as much as it terrified me.

 _No, it's better this way._ I thought to myself, leaning on a stand. She was crazy, rude, insulted my hair, and was about to knock me out. It was just my forgiving, peacemaking nature, that wanted me to say sorry. I scoffed. _Even if I did see her again, she'd probably kick my butt for just showing up._

 _Yeah, just forget about her.._.I just stood there, leaning my weight on the counter, not feeling, or thinking anything. I gazed around the carnival, the festivities taking place before me, and smiled. Observing everything around me, I saw a certain stand over crowded with eager customers. I shrugged, _let's go see what all the fuss is about._

Determined to find something to distract me, I clung onto this, and walked over. It was a slime booth. Why the Nether these people were so excited for slime, I don't know, and I didn't have time to think about when a voice called to me. "Two or one sir?" I saw a brown haired lady in front of me, holding me out some slime.

I hadn't noticed I'd made it to the front of the line. Giving a quick glance over my shoulder, seeing many impatient customers, I quickly accepted a slimeball, just to not cause any trouble. "Thanks." My voice muffled, by all the noise.

I went back to my corner, tossing the ball of slime from hand to hand. It was gooey, and wetish, but was a brilliant shade of green. I admired the beauty of the colour, silently complimenting whoever chose it. The emerald green was dazzling, long black eyelashes fluttered over them, black bangs of hair swept over them, and a fire burned ins-

I threw the cursed slime away as fast as I possibly could, before moaning. I squeezed my eyes shut, and banged my head against a pole. _For Notch's sake, you can't even look at slime without thinking about her._

Rubbing my now bruised head, I sighed defeated. _It's gonna be a long night._

 **Not what you were expecting eh? Well, me neither, but hey, at least Lukas knows there was something more happening.**

 **Will Lukas ever see her again?**

 **Will Jesse notice her prized pin disappearing?**

 **Will Lukas ever get over this? How about Jesse?**

 **Who knows...I DO!**

 **Anyone, so far for the names, it's a war against Rue, and Waddles (how do u pronounce that? Never watched the show)**

 **I myself, are leaning more towards Rue, only cause I'm not too sure about Waddles. I searched it up, and he's cute, but I have no idea why in Notch's name Jesse would name the pig Waddles.**

 **If u have an idea, be sure to let me know, keep voting please**

 **Vote, Comment, and Enjoy!**

 **Till next time!**


	14. A Truce

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, like I've said before Fanfiction is really hard to transfer my chapters onto. I prefer to do it all on Wattpad.**

 **Which reminds me, I've updated a bunch of chapters on Wattpad. It's free to sign up and just as good as this site (maybe even better)**

 **So give it a shot**

 **(There's also A WHOLE FRICKING LOT of MCSM fanfics there)**

Jesse's POV

I was ready to kill.

Of course, I'm always ready to kill, always vigilant, but right now, I was ready to wrap my hands around a certain someone'a neck and just- _kizsit_!

I couldn't believe how obnoxious he was, it wasn't my fault I fell through, really, I should be yelling at the owner of the stand right now! But instead of understanding, he insulted me, belittled me, with the judging stare if his, and his sparkling, sapphire eyes...

I froze on the spot. _That_ , was...random. Yeah, random. I shook my head, and tried to right myself. It shouldn't bother me so much, he was just a random guy. _Then again, you haven't talked to anyone new in years._.I thought.

"Ok, just stop thinking about it." I spoke to myself, rounding a corner. "It's done, it's over so ju-AH!" Pain shot through my leg as I fell and hit the ground, the palms of my hands grazed on the uneven path. Slowly, I picked myself up, dusting off my knees, and an oink behind me do firmed my suspicions.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" I gave the dumb pig one of my best death glares, but it either was unaffected by it, or didn't notice, as it began sniffing at my feet, and oinking happily, probably from finding me. "You know, as usual it's your _fault_." I continued glaring. "That, _that_ encounter happened back there."

The pig, unaware of my anger, just oinked in agreement, as though that had been the plan all along. I scowled at it. "We-I...I need to find the others, so if you could kindly, take all of that," I gestured to the pig. "away from me, and move it, over there."

Apparently, pigs may be evil masterminds, but they definitely aren't the brightestof the bunch. If I were a pig, I'm sure I would've understood that I wasn't wanted. I growled, almost kicking the pig. _Why couldn't it just take a hint?!_

"Get away from me you dimwittted slab of bacon! I don't like you, I never will. I don't want you here, and I _never will_!" This time the pig seemed to have understood, and it's eyes widened, with a hint of fear. I instantly felt a pang of guilt, but I wasn't about to stop now that I had finally gotten through it thick head. "So get lost! I'll kick you away myself if I have to!"

The pig scurried back a metre or two, never taking it's big pleading eyes from mine. I narrowed my own. That trick may have worked last time, but I wasn't a pushover...even if this pig has literally pushed me over several times. "GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled a final time, red with fury. The pig ran under some stalls, and I lost sight of it.

I was still standing there, moments later to make sure it wouldn't come back. "Good riddance." I muttered under my breath, and walked away, intending to find the other two.

The further I walked, the more I regretted my decision. I'm not quite sure why, he all but ruined my life. He would have ruined my life, if it hadn't already been. _He is a nuisance. All it did was cause trouble._ I told myself. _Think about something else._

I nodded, and took in the sights. The lights, the laughter, anything to distract me from what I just did. It was that moment, my thoughts wondered off, off to a certain blonde haired, blue eyed-

"URG!" I knew I must've looked insane, talking to myself, banging my head against my hands, but I didn't care what these people thought of me, not yet anyway. I was too preoccupied, trying to _un_ preoccupy my current thoughts.

In a vain attempt for comfort from everything, I reached for my pin to- My fingers fumbled through my bangs, only now noticing that they hung lower than usual. They came back empty handed, and I fell to my knees.

I came to one conclusion. Life hates me. Truly, and completely _loathes_ me. That little, golden pin had been more than a mere trinket. It was the only thing I had left of Rueben, that pin he had surprised me with on my birthday, that nobody else ever remembered.

I felt tears began to spring in my eyes, and I collapsed into a corner, hidden from the world. It was all beginning to be too much, _just...too much_. I couldn't handle all this, all these unnecessary emotions, crashing into me. Regret, loss, hurt...I couldn't take it anymore. "Oh Reuben..." I whimpered. "I need you."

 _OINK!_

My head sprung up, my face stiff from the hot tears that ran down my cheeks.

 _OINK_!

I couldn't even remember getting up, let alone making it half way across the little alley I had fallen into. It didn't register to me at all that I was running towards the frightened squeal, that I was shoving my way forcefully through the crowds, how my face, still streaked with tears, had set into a look that could only be described as determination.

 _OINK_!

I went through a series of alleys, paths, hedges and all, hurrying to my destination as quickly as possible. I faintly remember jumping over a stall, sending it's contents flying everywhere, but I didn't stop.

The world whirled past me, I felt my pulse pound. I knew that cry wasn't out if joy, or shock. It was a distress call, and I was coming to it's aid.

 _OINK_!

My head snapped sharply, to a certain pink stall just across from where I stood. It was quite the sight, it hadn't a tarp over the top like most, but a big, inflatable pig above it, and strings of ham and pork were hung/presented at the front, but I wasn't here to look at it, and judging the stall's appearance, I had to act fast.

I cautiously approached the monstrosity of a stall, and eyed the man warily. He looked to be in his late thirties, at the youngest. He had oily black hair, and wore a brown and red stained apron. "Get ya Pork Chops here! Fresh of the bone!" He advertised to the world around him.

While he was grabbing something from below, i cleared my throat, making myself known. "Oi, what do you want? I doubt your one to take a liking to my expertise." He grunted at me rudely.

"Wow. Are all of you people complete Slimballs? Or did I arrive on a bad day?" He glared at the name, and faced me fully. "What can I do for you?"

As I was about to answer, he brought whatever he had below on the counter, and I tensed instantly. It was a smaller pig than usual, with a black mark on his side...which was very familiar..."Hey that's my pig!" My shout startled both the man, and myself. _My pig...?_

"Hey what's the big idea?! I'm _tryin_ to run a business here."

"He's _my_ pig!"

"Oh really? Well I found him wondering the streets," he replied roughly. "So I think that makes him _my_ pig."

"Give him to me. _Now_." I stared him down, my hand twitching to the hilt of my sword.

"You wouldn't be threatening me now would ya?" He sounded nervous. I smirked, _good_.

"What if I am?" The man seemed to have had enough of this. As though he had began to think better than to be scared off by a teenage girl, he shook his head, and grabbed an axe, eyeing the pig.

"I don't have time for likes of you. Now hit the road!"

 _That's it._ Before I could change my mind, my hand instinctively grasped the hilt, and drew my sword. The metal gleamed, and the reflections jumped off it in warning. The man almost jumped out of his skin. "Thta..t-that...its real!" He gasped, backing away. "I-I thought it was some c-childish toy!"

"Give, me back. My. _Pig_." He shoved it off the counter faster than I could blink.

"Fine ya little maniac! J-just don't hurt me!" I smirked triumphantly, and lowered my weapon.

"Come on Rue." I spoke smugly, confidently strut away from the stall. An angry oink below me caused me to glance down, and see the traumatised pig. "Hey, I'm...I'm sorry ok." The pig didn't look convinced.

"I really am. It was irrational, and selfish of me to cast you away like that." I stopped to kneel down beside it.

"It won't happen again. The past is the past, an I- _woah_!"

The pig had leapt up on me, knocking me over and nuzzled into my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile, and laughed at it's antics. "Hey I may be letting you tag along, but that doesn't mean, under _any_ circumstances, you can do that." I lifted the pig in my arms, and stood up. "I mean it. That has to stop."

During the whole sorry session, many people gave me weird looks, and avoided me like the plague after experiencing me talk to the pig...no..to Rue, like he was a human. But I knew better, this pig was very special, in some way or another, and it understood every word I uttered.

"Let's go, we gotta find Olivia and Axel." And just like that, I felt a part of me at peace once more.

 **Phew...I'm done. So yeah, up I went with Rue, sorry if that wasn't what u wanted, but I thought it fit.**

 **Is it weird that I've already got ideas for the sequel before I've gotten anywhere near the end of this story? Oh, yes. There will be a sequel.**

 **But there's still a** ** _lloooonnnnnnggggggg_** **way to go.**

 **I know this is short, sorry, I'll be updating more soon but if u want to read ahead and get spoilers for later chapters/sequels then I suggest u at least check out Wattpad.**

 **i realise I say that a lot, but honestly cause I believe it'll be easier and more enjoyable for all of us.**

 **Vote, Comment and Enjoy!**

 **Till next Time!**


	15. Alleys and Allies

**...**

 **?**

 **...**

Lukas's POV

I had left the Festival not long after, there wasn't any point for my presence to linger and I really didn't want to bump into the Ocelots. _Like that would go down well._

I glanced at the golden pin I still gripped tightly in my fist. For some reason, I couldn't seem to part with it, as though it were much too precious to set it down for a moment. _I wonder where she got it?_ I thought as turned if over with my thumb.

Her dress sense wasn't exactly...normal. Not that that was bad, it somehow suited her...but this looked really expensive, and I wasn't sure if her ownership of the pin was entirely was hanging up on the tops of the stalls, for a reason still unknown. That didn't exactly help her first impression.

I willed myself to place it in my pocket, knowing its be safe there. _Maybe she got it as a gift?_ I hoped that were the case, because when I found her, and I would, I didn't want to be returning something that hadn't belonged to her in the first place. _You still would though._

I stopped for a moment, eyeing the path. My apartment was still a long way away, and it must've been midnight. _I feel like I'm disobeying the rules more often lately._ I pondered on what I should do, and mentally slapped myself for refusing to learn to drive.

Normal people would have knocked on someone else's door, and request sanctuary. That sort of thing happened all the time when a person was out too late and too far from home. Strangers have turned up on even my doorstep before, and it was common curtesy to allow them in, but I've never like the idea of spending a night from home.

A buzz coming from my pocket, startled me, and in my haste to answer it, the pin came tumbling out. "NO!" I reached out for it as it were about to fall into a drain, and fell to the ground. The moment my fingers clasped around the cold piece of gold, I relaxed and crawled up from my stomach, to my knees. "Maybe, _not_ so safe."

I then gazed at the caller ID on my phone, and instantly declined. There was no way I was speaking to that jerk. I chucked it back into my pocket, and stood up, brushing the dry mud from my jeans.

As I was about to return the pin to my pocket, _the other one_ , I paused for a moment, before clipping it on the inside of my hoodie. I felt the smooth trinket against my neck when I shifted, and I shivered from it's cold touch.

Another buzz went off just as I had started walking again. "Piss off Aiden." I muttered, ignoring the sound. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now, and I had to be vigilant. It was a bad idea to get distracted when out this late.

After about ten minutes of walking, the phone vibrated instead. I frowned, that meant he texted me. _Can't he just leave me alone right now?_ The phone vibrating said otherwise.

 _Once_

 _Twice_

 _Thrice_

"Urg, what do you want?!" I asked no one frustrated. I drew it from my pocket again to see they were all texting me in group chat. I tapped the app, and the Whitish glow blinded me for a moment.

 _Aiden: Luuuuukkkkaaaaaassssss_

 _Maya: Come on Lukey we know ur there_

 _Aiden: Llllluuuuuuukkkkkkkaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssss and so on,_

 _Maya: Stop being an idiot Aiden, we want him to answer, not to be scared off_

 _Gil: I thought it was funny_

 _Aiden: Thank u_

 _Maya: Of course u would ?_

 _Aiden: Come on PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!_

I rolled my eyes. I forgot how idiotic they were on social media. I was tempted to answer, to tell them to go away and leave me alone. But then, they would know I was here and wouldn't shut up.

 _Gil: Fine if ur not gonna answer, we r just gonna keep talking_

Or...they'll just keep talking. I groaned.

 _Aiden: yes...we'll be waiting...watching...always watching..._

 _Maya: ?_

 _Gil: R we having fish tonight A?_

 _Maya: WHAT NO!_

 _Aiden: Definitely_

 _Gil: Awesome! I'm starved_

 _Maya: We r NOT having fish AGAIN_

 _Aiden: So am I, hey we should get it from Barnacle Bob's this time_

 _Maya: R u listening to me?!_

 _Gil: oh yeah that place has the BEST seafood_

 _Maya: Lukey help me! UR OUR LAST HOPE!_

I watched the exchange with amusement. Nothing really had changed between the group, it was same old same old. Maybe I really was overreacting. They did...act differently every time the competition came around, then they'd go back to normal.

I gave in to the temptation, but only to tell them to quit it.

 _Lukas: Would u guys shut up, I'm trying to get back home_

They're messages came all at once after that, exploding onto the screen.

 _Maya: LUKEY!_

 _Gil: It's about time man_

 _Aiden: We're still on for fish right?_

 _Gil: I thought u were attracted to a zombie or something_

 _Gil: attacked by*_

 _Maya: lol_

 _Aiden: Nobody's answering me ?_

 _Maya: hurts doesn't it_

I sighed. _You knew this would happen, yet you did it anyway_. I heard a groan and froze, quickly typing my next message.

 _Lukas: seriously whatever u want, I can't talk right now so leave me alone_

 _Aiden: fine, we'll be waiting for you at the apartment_

 _Gil: with Barnacle Bob's! ?_

I did a double take. He didn't mean _my_ apartment surely? Forgetting about the sound, I turned my full attention to the screen. Why would they...?

 _Lukas: U have gotta be shitting me_

 _Maya: nope! Brb_

 _Gil: me too, see ya_

 _Lukas: u r not coming over!_

 _Aiden: unless u gag us and lock us in the basement. U can't stop us_

 _Aiden: gtg and look out for mobs_

I almost threw the phone across the pavement if a cry hadn't stopped me. I peeked over my shoulder cautiously, to see a whole gathering of Mobs. _This is so not good._ "Crap."

Deciding to were worth the risk, I took a detour down the next alleyway, keeping close to the stone walls. It wasn't too bad, in fact, going down here would probably get me home quicker. That is, if I didn't get lost.

The alleys of this town were worse than any maze. The turns, and twists, the dead ends, and of course th ruins. Ruins of the city that had finally deceased, leaving piles of rubble, deep holes, and dangerous cliff-like ledges. All in all, alleyways were best avoided at all costs. _Yet here I am, charging right into them_.

My eyes scanned one of the dead ends, blocked by a fallen, cracked wall. "Now if I'm right, this should have lead me to the east zone in br-" I rattled off, trying to focus. I heard something crash behind me, a large rock falling from it's resting place no doubt. Still, I jumped and whirled around.

What I saw scared me half to death.

A harsh, metallic glint blinded me, not seeing anything past it. I squinted, wanting so desperately to see what was threatening me. I felt a cold, sharp point pressing into my neck in warning. I kept still, waiting for my fate to be decided.

I felt my life flash before my eyes, I believe I was going to die, I really did. I had know idea what was happening, only that u should stay still if I hoped for any chance to live.

The sharp point shifted somewhat, as though assessing me. The front of my hood caught on what the object, which I was now suspecting to be a blade. It pulled back slightly, I imagined the eyes of the wielder, narrowing, contemplating what to do. The small shift had pulled back enough of the fabric to reveal the golden pin. I heard a gasp, and the light lowered, but the blade stayed.

"Who are you?" The voice growled. I blinked a couple times, staying silent. I wanted to look at the threat first.

It was a girl, probably a little older than me, with fiery red hair, and deep blue eyes. Her face had set into one of anger, and puzzlement, a confusing match. The hand that wasn't holding the pick-axe, as I now recognised it, grasped a flashlight. _Ah, so that's why I couldn't see..._

"Don't make me ask you again." She warned, her eyes flashing. I stuttered, a nervous wreck. _Hey who wouldn't after being cornered by a murderous girl who demanded your name while slitting you in the throat?_

Seriously, what was with me meeting girls this kind of way?

"I-I'm L-l-lerm.."

" _Speak up_!" I swallowed my fear, which was hard to to with a blade at your neck, and replied.

"My names Lukas." She released me, sending me flying backwards into the mounds of rubble. "Ow." I grumbled sarcastically.

"I didn't think you were him. He wouldn't be that scared, but then again, I had the element of surprise so who knew." She shrugged nonchalantly as if she hadn't been ready to end my life just now.

"I'm sorry...who are you?"

She glared at me. "That's none of your business." Her voice was icy as she looked me over.

"You know my name!"

"I do, so you better not piss me off or I'll hunt you down." My eyes widened, and I scrambled away, stumbling on a few loose pieces of rubble.

"Listen crazy lady, I-"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, if-" she bent down, and grabbed the front of my hood, grabbing the pin. "you tell me where, and how, exactly you got this."

My heart was pounding wildly, both from the threat and the loss of _the girl's_ possession. "Hey! Give that back!" I demanded, trembling. She shot daggers at me, before returning back to inspecting the pin.

" _How_ , did you get this?"

I eyed her warily. _There wasn't any harm in telling her right? All that happened was I bumped into a girl and she lost her pin._

"It belongs to a girl I bumped into at the festival, Endercon."

"Why do you have it?" She inquired.

"She dropped it, so I tried to return it, but I couldn't find it. I clipped it inside my hoodie so I wouldn't drop it ag..again." I looked down when admitting my clumsiness. The girl seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, before adding. "Describe her for me."

I raised an eyebrow. This was getting too descriptive, why did she want to know so much? _Does she know her?!_ My heart leaped at the thought that I had found a friend of hers. They both had ferocity, killer death glares, and unexplainable first encounters.

 _But then_ , I thought, _what if she wasn't a friend? What if she was hunting her down. Was that why she had been on top of the stalls? Hiding?_

The girl became impatient, tapping her foot. I took a deep breath, a sudden wave of confidence washing over me. "Can you promise me no harm will come to her?" I asked, keeping my voice steady and low.

She was taken aback, by my question. "Never." She hissed. "Never would I hurt her." I felt relived at her confession, feeling it was completely honest.

Then, she stared at me strangely, as though seeing me in a new light, assessing me again, but not as the opposition, but a person. She seemed so deep in thought, I wondered if she still wanted me to tell her. "Well go on." Her voice was still hard, but had a softer edge to it, and I wondered what I had done to get on her good side.

"Where to begin." I chuckled quietly to myself. "She had this, long, black ebony hair and these eyes that sparkled like the stars, yet they were as green as emeralds." I wasn't controlling my mouth, as the words poured out, complementing her beauty.

"And she had this look, the moment she became angry, it was like she were a living flame herself." The girl smirked amusement.

"It sounds as though you fancy her." She...teased me? I don't know why she said it like that, but I didn't care, I was focusing on what she _did_ say.

My face burned up, and I diverted my eyes. "No I don't, I'm just telling the truth." I denied, shaking my head. Her smirk just became wilder. "Fine. Did she have a sword?"

"Huh?"

"A sword." I racked my brain for an answer. The memory of her was still vivid in my mind, so it wasn't too hard to remember. "I think so, but I'm not sure. It was a festival so I would have assumed it were fake, but she did wear a kind of brown strap around her waist and shoulder."

The girl before me nodded, then walked away. "Wait, what are yo-?" She chucked me something, and I caught it on reflex. "Nice catch." The first nice thing she had said all night. I gasped when I saw the pin, and gave her a confused look.

"Be sure to give it to her when you see her." Was all she said before stopping one more time.

"Oh, and Lukas?" I met her gaze. "You've made an ally this day."

And she walked away.

 **...**

 **MidNightTwist: To answer your question, maybe maybe not. It really depends on who reads this story and if it fits in. If the right opportunity shows itself tho...I'll think about it**

 **Normally I ask question here in a 'game show' kinda voice buuuuut, I think u already suspect most of it**

 **Vote, Comment and Enjoy!**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
